La Saga de Bra, Troisième partie
by thrillergirl
Summary: Bra est de retour parmi les siens, mais ses ennuis ne font que commencer alors qu'elle doit affronter des ennemis sur tous les fronts.
1. Chapter 1

**La saga de Bra**

Partie III

Chapitre I

_NA: Bonjour à tous et bonne année 2008 (je sais que je suis en retard, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais). Encore une fois je ne suis pas parvenue à mon objectif annuel depuis les trois dernières années: compléter ce fanfic. Je cois cependant que je suis sur la bonne voie, alors de grâce, ayez un peu de patience, lentement, mais sûrement j'y arriverai. Bonne lecture à tous!_

-Attention à toutes les bases et unités, par décret de ces seigneurs Freeza et Kooler, vous êtes tenus de rapporter toute présence ou passage de Saiyan sur vos territoires sous peine d'être chargés de haute trahison et mis à mort, annonçait platement un contrôleur.

Assis dans sa capsule qui filait à travers l'espace, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Végéta haussa un sourcil à l'écoute du message. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Pourquoi Freeza faisait-il rechercher les Saiyans? Et qui était ce Kooler? Son nom avait une consonance semblable à celui de Freeza, il devait appartenir à la même race, raisonna rapidement le petit prince.

Ses ordres étaient de rentrer immédiatement à la base une fois sa mission terminée, mais si Freeza faisait rechercher ainsi tous les Saiyans, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la guerre. Il était donc hors de question qu'il lui obéisse une seconde de plus. Sa décision prise, Végéta rectifia les coordonnées de sa capsules. À sa vitesse actuelle, il atteindrait la planète Végéta dans moins de deux heures. Deux heures, à se demander, à espérer que son père ait fomenté une rébellion contre souverain de l'univers, c'était drôlement long! Tout en sentant le calme l'envahir, Végéta maudit son père pour lui avoir cacher ses intentions. Le roi savait pourtant combien il aurait été plus utile auprès des siens que remplissant une mission pour leur ennemi! Fébrile, Végéta se mit à parcourir les fréquences autour de sa planète natale. Pour l'instant, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de découvrir ce qui se passait et en effet, il ne tarda pas à capter un second message, autrement plus troublant que le premier.

-… une plaisanterie?

-Comment veux-tu que j'invente une histoire pareille!

-Mais… mais… es-tu bien sûr de ce que tu dis?

-Et tu crois que j'aurais appelé avant d'avoir fouillé le vaisseau de fond en comble? Lord Freeza et Kooler ont disparu avec nos plus puissants guerriers et une poignée de scientifiques… c'est la panique ici! Avec les Saiyans qui recommencent à faire du grabuge, on ne sait plus où donner de la tête!

-Mais c'est impossible, personne ne disparaît comme ça sans laisser de trace, voyons!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils étaient en train d'interroger la demi-Saiyan et puis « pouf », envolés!

Végéta n'entendit pas la suite trop occupé à trouvé un sens à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Que diable se passait-il donc? En quoi Cereja était-elle mêlée à la disparition de Freeza? Et que voulait-il exactement dire par « disparu »! Freeza ne pouvait pas disparaître sans laisser la moindre trace, peu importe à quel point Végéta souhaitait que cela fut possible… Et Cereja, que lui était-il arrivée? Deux heures, se rappela-t-il. Dans deux heures et il serait fixé.

* * *

Dissimulé dans l'ombre, Aciano jura tout bas en entendant Bra révéler qu'ils étaient chez elle. En se réveillant dans cet étrange endroit, le jeune Saiyan n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour échapper aux hommes de Kooler et Ces derniers étaient bien trop dépassés par les événements pour lui opposer la moindre résistance. Son plan était simple : profiter de la confusion pour filer à l'anglaise avec Cereja, mais c'était sans compter sur la maladresse de cette dernière. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle attire l'attention des tyrans sur elle? Freeza, tout comme Kooler s'étaient naturellement tournés vers Dartie pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions, alors pourquoi était-elle intervenue? Après une déclaration aussi ahurissante, il n'était pourtant pas difficile de prévoir la réaction de Freeza… Aciano n'avait pas tord, à cette nouvelle, celui-ci empoigna Bra.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « le laboratoire de ta mère »! Comment avons-nous pu quitter le vaisseau et apparaître ici! rugit-il

C'est à peine si Freeza remarqua l'air éberlué de Bra tant leur soudaine apparition en ces lieux l'avait ébranlé. Rien ne se déroulait plus comme prévu, comment pouvaient-ils avoir quitté le vaisseau? Bra devait mentir, voyager de la sorte était tout simplement impossible! Mais son nouvel environnement lui disait le contraire.

-Lâche-moi, j'en sais rien! protesta Bra en s'attaquant à sa poigne.

Déjà plus que secoué de se retrouver loin de son territoire dans des circonstances encore inexpliquées, Freeza vit rouge à cette réponse.

-Tu ne sers donc à rien!

Dans un élan de colère, il leva la main pour lui administrer un coup meurtrier lorsque Kooler se saisit de son bras et le rappela sèchement à l'ordre.

-Freeza, réfléchis un peu! Si elle dit la vérité et que nous sommes bel et bien sur sa planète natale, ce n'est pas le moment de la tuer!

Après avoir jeté un regard sombre au laboratoire, il ajouta :

-Rassemble les hommes, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Bien qu'encore bouillant de colère, la remarque de son frère ramena Freeza à la raison. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'exécuter l'enfant qui pourrait bien devenir leur seul bouclier contre deux Super Saiyan en colère… Il abaissa les yeux vers Bra qui lui sembla étrangement distante.

-Tu as de la chance de nous être plus utile vivante que morte… pour l'instant, persifla-t-il avant de la repousser au sol.

Il se détourna ensuite d'elle et appela Zarbon d'un ton qui n'admettait pas la réplique.

-Rassemble les hommes, je veux qui vous alliez en reconnaissance. Évitez de tuer qui que ce soit pour l'instant ou de vous faire remarquer tant que nous n'aurons pas repérer la famille de la petite, ordonna-t-il.

-Lord Freeza, les détecteurs ne fonctionnent plus, l'informa Zarbon.

À cette nouvelle, Freeza ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Les choses ne pouvaient décidément pas empirer. Comment étaient-ils supposés détecter la présence des habitants de cette planète ou mieux, de la famille de Bra, sans l'aide de leurs détecteurs? Avec un peu de chance, seuls les deux autres Saiyans poseraient problème, mais ils ne pouvaient être sûrs de rien. Freeza se demanda vaguement comment ils feraient pour quitter cette planète sans vaisseau ou moyen de communication, mais repoussa cette pensée bien vite. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ce genre de détails.

-Contentez-vous d'explorer les lieux, mais n'attaquez sous aucun prétexte, ordonna-t-il.

Kooler l'approuva d'un hochement de tête, mais contrairement à son habitude, Zarbon ne s'empressa pas de se mettre à l'œuvre et fixa plutôt Bra avec appréhension. Notant la pâleur inhabituelle du guerrier, Freeza fronça les sourcils. Zarbon n'avait tout de même pas peur de la fillette dans son état?

-Qu'y a-t-il Zarbon? l'interrogea-t-il avec impatience.

-La saiyan… voulez-vous qu'un garde se charge de la surveiller?

-Oh, ça ne sera pas nécessaire.

Il adressa un sourire énigmatique qui fit frissonner son second et sans même se retourner, happa Bra d'un coup de queue derrière la nuque. L'entendant s'effondrer, il ajouta :

-Elle n'ira nulle part.

Étrangement, si cela était possible, Zarbon pâlit davantage. Sans oser s'attarder plus longtemps, il tourna les talons et sorti, une poignée de soldats sous ses ordres. Satisfait, Freeza se retourna vers Dartie qui se tordait nerveusement les mains.

-Dartie, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

* * *

Aciano eut à peine le temps de se recroqueviller derrière une table renversée avant que Zarbon et ses hommes ne parviennent à sa hauteur. Ce geste aurait été tout à fait inutile s'ils avaient eu leurs détecteurs et Aciano remercia le ciel qu'ils en soient dépourvus. Tout jeune qu'il soit, Aciano n'était pas naïf et il avait aisément deviné que, si Bra leur était indispensable, il n'en allait pas de même pour lui.

Après s'être assuré de leur départ, il se saisit son épaule blessée, serra les dents et d'un coup sec, la remit en place. S'il ne pouvait rien pour sa jambe transpercée, au moins pourrait-il utiliser ses deux bras.Heureusement pour lui, Freeza et ses hommes semblaient l'avoir oublié, du moins pour l'instant. La seule chose qui les préoccupait était de savoir où et comment ils avaient abouti dans cet endroit délabré et même si Aciano partageait leur curiosité, il avait des problèmes bien plus pressants : il lui faillait sortir d'ici avec Bra sans attirer leur attention.

Dès qu'Aciano fut bien certain que Freeza et son frère étaient absorbés par les balbutiements de Dartie, il quitta son refuge et rejoignit la petite demi-Saiyan sans faire le moindre bruit. Tout en surveillant ses ennemis d'un œil, il se pencha sur elle et la secoua doucement, mais sans résultat. Son manque de réactions l'inquiéta. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, jamais il ne parviendrait à la transporter dans son état! Il a secoua un peu plus vigoureusement et après quelques secondes, il la sentit frémir et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout en l'aidant à se relever, Aciano lui fit signe de garder le silence. Chancelante, Bra prit appuie sur son bras et Aciano émit un petit gémissement étouffé qui lui valut un regard empreint de pitié. La repoussant doucement, mais fermement, Aciano lui indiqua la sortie en espérant qu'elle comprenne son plan. Avec un peu de chance, elle saurait où trouver sa famille et ceux-ci se chargeraient de Freeza et ses hommes.

Tout à coup, il vit son expression changer, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en inquiéter, Bra lui donna une formidable poussée qui l'expédia le l'autre côté de la pièce, lui évitant ainsi d'être happé par une boule d'énergie que lui réservait Kooler. Aussitôt, elle poussa un cri de douleur qui fut suivi des rires amusés de leurs tourmenteurs.

-Vous alliez quelque part? leur demanda Kooler.

* * *

-Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime vraiment pas ça, répétait Krillin telle une litanie.

Cela faisait près de trois-quarts d'heure qu'il avait répondu à la vague d'énergie de Goku en provenance de Capsule Corporation et qu'il suivait avec inquiétude le combat des deux Saiyans. Toute tentative d'interroger Végéta ou de le calmer avait été inutile, il n'écoutait personne. Seul Goku semblait l'intéresser et heureusement que ce dernier se montrait digne de sa réputation car Krillin ignorait ce qu'il serait advenu d'eux si Végéta ne s'était pas trouvé un adversaire de son niveau.

Un nouveau tremblement secoua la terre et une vision de celle-ci volant en éclat s'imposa à Krillin. Il étudia les deux Super Saiyan s'entre-déchirer dans les cieux et évalua leur puissance. Comme d'habitude, l'aura de Végéta était presque aussi puissante que celle de Goku, mais dans l'intérêt de tous, il valait mieux que ce combat ne s'éternise pas. Il est vrai que la Terre avait connu plus d'un combat, mais s'il se poursuivait plus longtemps, la planète finirait par s'en ressentir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette folie, songea Krillin, mais c'était plus facile à dire que faire. Le moment était mal choisi pour se mettre dans la ligne de mire de Végéta et s'il prenait au prince de Saiyan la fantaisie de se retourner contre eux, il serait mort avant même d'avoir sentit le danger. C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi il s'était stratégiquement positionné entre Picolo et Gohan, les deux seuls autres guerriers capables de parer une attaque de Végéta.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin! C'est pas le moment d'essayer de prouver qu'il est plus fort que Goku! s'exclama Krillin.

-Maintenant? Alors qu'il vient à peine de récupérer Bra? Végéta est obsédé, mais je ne croyais pas à ce point, raisonna Gohan.

À son ton, Krillin devina qu'il était aussi inquiet que lui. Picolo, pour sa part, serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Il suivit les gestes de Végéta pendant un instant avant de se prononcer :

-Quelque chose ne va pas avec Végéta.

-Ça faisait longtemps que je m'en étais rendu compte, murmura Krillin pour lui-même.

-Krillin! le rabroua aussitôt Gohan.

-Taisez-vous tous les deux!

Picolo s'absorba dans son observation de Végéta, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Enfin, il se prononça :

-Je sens… une distorsion chez Végéta.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? l'interrogea Gohan en scrutant Végéta à son tour.

-Je ne sais pas, mais on dirait que ce n'est pas tout à fait Végéta.

-Je ne sens rien d'anormal dans son aura… fit remarquer Krillin.

Krillin leva à nouveau les yeux vers le prince des Saiyans et le vit encaisser les coups de Goku sans broncher. Puis, quelque chose le frappa. Après toutes ces années passées à combattre côte à côte, Végéta et Goku avaient acquis un synchronisme naturel que Krillin attribuait à leurs origines saiyans. Or cette coordination était complètement absente depuis le début de leur combat.

-Végéta ne se bat pas comme d'habitude, confirma Picolo en croisant les bras.

-C'est ce que je pensais, renchéri Gohan. Depuis tantôt il ne fait qu'utiliser sa puissance et non ça tête. C'est pas son genre…

-Ça veut dire que va bientôt perdre? s'enquit Krillin.

-Ce n'est pas sûr, il a l'air vraiment en colère…

-Je me demande pourquoi.

Et c'était bien là tout le mystère, justement. Puisque Végéta refusait de s'expliquer, personne n'était en mesure de comprendre ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Lors de l'explosion de sa colère, il était encore à Capsule Corporation et personne n'était auprès de lui… sauf sa famille. Krillin ouvrit grands les yeux à cette réalisation et balaya le champ de bataille. Goten se tenait non loin d'eux auprès d'Uub, le protégé de Goku et Yamsha prenait bien garde de se tenir loin du centre du combat. Pas la moindre trace de Trunks… Mais où pouvait-il être dans un moment pareil? Végéta ne l'avait tout de même pas… Krillin se tourna vers Capsule Corporation, redoutant de ce qu'il allait y trouver, mais capta plutôt d'autres auras qu'il avait cru ne jamais ressentir à nouveau. La terreur lui serra les tripes et se sentant soudainement pâle, il tenta d'attirer l'attention de ses compagnons :

-Picolo… Gohan…

-Nous devrions peut-être intervenir, ça commence à devenir dangereux par ici, proposa Gohan.

-Tu as entendu ton père, n'essaie de t'interposer. Végéta n'est pas dans son état normal, il est plus dangereux que-

-Les gars!

Les deux guerriers se retournèrent enfin vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Krillin, tu es tout pâle, lui fit remarquer Gohan.

Krillin déglutit péniblement :

-Je crois que nos ennuis ne font que commencer…

* * *

Bra ne fit pas attention aux sarcasmes de ses ennemis. Tant de choses s'étaient produites au cours de la dernière heure qu'elle en avait le tournis, à moins que ce soit le collier… Elle ne comprenait pas encore comment ils avaient fait pour rentrer chez elle, mais pour le moment, cela ne la préoccupait guère. Dès leur arrivée, Bra avait senti avec bonheur et soulagement l'aura de son père et Goku et avait espéré les voir accourir en reconnaissant l'aura de leurs vieux ennemis, mais son attente avait été vaine. Ce n'est que par la suite qu'elle avait remarqué que leurs auras n'étaient pas au repos et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : ils étaient en plein combat. Bynnos… Il devait toujours être en possession du corps de son père! Cette réalisation anéantie Bra. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible après six mois! Elle ne serait pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence de Freeza et Kooler sur Terre. Il lui faudrait encore se débrouiller sans eux un petit moment, songea Bra en levant les yeux vers ses ennemis.

-Freeza, je crois que la petite demi-Saiyan nous a mal compris.

Un léger changement s'était opéré dans la posture de Freeza et immédiatement, Bra fut sur ses gardes.

-Tu vois Bra, expliqua Freeza, nous avons besoin de toi en vie, mais nous n'avons jamais dit que nous aurions besoin de toi en un seul morceau.

Le sang quitta le visage de Bra lorsqu'elle comprit ses intentions et dans un souffle, elle prit ses jambes à son coup. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se laisser charcuter! La panique lui fit oublier jusqu'au collier qui gérait son énergie et elle n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une douleur maintenant familière irradia dans tous ses membres, la clouant sur place. À travers, son propre cri, elle entendit la voix railleuse de Freeza :

-Désolée de mettre un terme à tes projets, mais tu n'iras nulle part.

Elle se retourna et vit avec terreur Freeza s'avancer vers elle.

-Contente-toi de lui briser les jambes, je ne voudrais pas la voir mourir au bout de son sang! lui rappela Kooler.

L'adrénaline lui fouetta le sang et Bra se releva d'un bond et tout en se rappelant de contrôler sa force, fonça vers la sortie. Freeza fut cependant plus rapide et mit abruptement fin à sa fuite en se saisissant de son poignet. Sur le coup, Bra hoqueta de douleur ce qui ne fit qu'attiser l'agacement de Freeza.

-Reste tranquille et je te promets que-

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans une exclamation outrée :

-Mais pour qui est-ce que vous vous prenez espèce de sales barbares! hurla une femme. Posez-moi tout de suite!

Tous les regards convergèrent vers la porte du laboratoire tandis que Bra sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Cette voix, elle ne la connaissait que trop!

-Maman! murmura-t-elle, horrifiée.

-Maman? répéta Freeza avec intérêt.

Il releva la tête au moment où Zarbon apparut avec une femme jetée sur son épaule et à sa vue, il sentit son irritation fondre. Cette femme aurait pu être la copie conforme de Bra, si ce n'était qu'au lieu d'avoir l'air effrayée, elle était tout bonnement en colère.

-Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là, les accueillit Kooler.

-Maman! appela Bra d'une voix suraiguë.

Au son de la voix de sa fille, la femme s'énerva pour de bon.

-Bra? Non mais tu vas finir pas me poser! Je ressemble à quoi moi, un paquet?

Freeza se raidit et échangea un regard rapide avec son aîné. Toute autre créature tremblerait de terreur à la seule vue d'un soldat appartenant à leur armée et pourtant cette femme n'hésitait pas à leur signifier son mécontentement. Ignorait-elle à qui elle avait affaire? Zarbon ne l'eut pas si tôt posée au sol qu'elle fit volte-face et les yeux brillants de colère, les mains aux hanches, elle apostropha Kooler :

-J'exige de savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici!

Puis, apercevant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Bra, elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur :

-Bra! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée! Tu es blessée?

À cette remarque, quelques-uns de leurs soldats furent secoués par un fou rire nerveux que la femme ne parut pas entendre. Elle voulu se précipiter auprès de sa fille lorsque soudainement, Kooler se dressa devant elle.

-Comment osez-vous… siffla-t-elle.

-Elle est plutôt énergique, Zarbon. Où l'as-tu trouvée? l'ignora Kooler

-Dans une maison en bordure de cet établissement. Elle était auprès d'un adolescent grièvement blessé.

-Un adolescent aux cheveux lavande?

Zarbon acquiesça à la satisfaction de Kooler et Freeza. Ainsi le frère de Bra était blessé… Il n'en serait que plus facile à abattre.

-Trunks… murmura Bra, abattue.

Freeza ouvrit la bouche pour lui apprendre le sort qu'il réservait à son frère lorsque la mère de Bra se manifesta à nouveau.

-Eh, oh! Vous allez m'ignorer encore longtemps? s'emporta-t-elle. Enlevez-vous de mon chemin!

Pour toute réponse, Kooler intensifia son aura ce qui eut pour effet de la projeter au sol.

-Laisse ma maman tranquille! s'affola Bra tout en tentant d'aller auprès d'elle.

D'un leste mouvement de poignet, Freeza la ramena auprès de lui.

-Ton petit monstre n'a pas menti, sa mère n'est pas très forte, commenta Kooler.

-Tu devrais te réjouir Bra, cela nous évitera de la tuer, renchéri Freeza. Du moins… jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait répondu à nos questions.

-Enlève tes sales pattes de ma fille et tout de suite!

Surpris, les deux frères se reportèrent leur attention sur la femme qui venait de se remettre sur pied. Malgré la récente démonstration de puissance de Kooler, aucune peur n'émanait de sa personne. Si c'était possible, cela n'avait que décuplé sa fureur.

-J'ai bien peur de ne pouvoir accéder à votre demande, répondit Freeza d'un ton posé. Votre fille a l'ambition de nous tuer, je préfère donc la garder à porter de main.

Pour souligner ses paroles, Freeza resserra sa poigne autour du poignet de Bra, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. La femme le transperça du regard et serra les poings.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Bulma n'accorda aucune attention aux soldats autour d'elle et ne vit donc pas les regards carnassiers qu'ils échangèrent. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était ces deux créatures qui pour l'instant, semblaient être responsables de l'étrange attroupement regroupé dans son laboratoire et qui tenaient sa fille en otage.

-Peut-être vous époux vous a-t-il parlés de nous...

-Désolée, mais Végéta n'a jamais mentionné deux affreux lézards correspondants à votre description.

Les créatures se crispèrent sous l'insulte tandis que des murmures scandalisés jaillissaient autour d'elle. Bulma voulu se mordre la langue. Son tempérament lui avait toujours attiré des ennuis, mais mieux valait essayer de le contrôler si elle ne voulait pas que Bra souffre par sa faute.

-Ignorante, comment oses-tu t'adresser ainsi aux souverains de l'univers! siffla le plus pâle des deux créatures

-Rien que ça? ne put s'empêcher de railler Bulma en haussant à peine un sourcil.

De nouveaux murmures se firent entendre, mais lorsque le plus foncé des deux leva la tête en direction de ses hommes, ces derniers se turent instantanément.

-Vous devez bien être la créature la plus courageuse ou la plus stupide sur cette planète pour tenir tête aux guerriers les plus puissants de l'univers!

Bulma discerna une pointe d'avertissement dans son ton, mais elle ne put retenir la réplique qu'elle sentait poindre au bout de sa langue :

-Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu ça…

C'est avec satisfaction qu'elle les vit s'empourprer.

-Bra, grinça le plus pâle des deux, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas à ta maman?

En le voyant ainsi utiliser sa fille, Bulma manqua de perdre son sang-froid, mais elle se ressaisit cependant au dernier instant. Tout en adressant un sourire rassurant à Bra, Bulma sentit la colère et l'inquiétude l'étreindre. Il fallait qu'elle trouve le moyen de tirer sa fille de la grippe de cette créature, Bra avait besoin de soins et le plus tôt serait le mieux! Non seulement ses vêtements étaient-ils en lambeaux, mais ils étaient imprégnés de sang. Bra devait avoir pris part à un combat, elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et une coupure marquait son front. Bulma cru aussi entrevoir une profonde plaie à niveau de son torse, mais n'osa pas s'y attarder. Peu importe l'identité de ces créatures, Bulma en déduit qu'ils étaient responsables de l'état de sa fille. Ils allaient le payer!

-Maman, c'est Freeza, lui annonça-t-elle en désignant son ravisseur, et lui c'est son frère, Kooler.

-Freeza… et Kooler? répéta tout haut Bulma tout en fronçant les sourcils. _Les_ Freeza et Kooler? Mais… qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici?

Bulma ne savait à peu près rien sur Freeza et Kooler hormis qu'ils étaient morts depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres. Aucun halo ne flottait au-dessus de leurs têtes ce qui signifiait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas échappés des enfers et personne n'aurait pu utiliser les dragon balls à cette fin sans qu'ils l'apprennent. Comment avaient-ils été ramenés d'entre les morts? Et qu'est-ce que Bra faisait avec eux?

-Ainsi nos noms ne vous sont pas tout à fait inconnus… sourit Freeza avec supériorité.

-Quant à ce que nous faisons ici, reprit son frère, disons que nous avons une ou deux petits problèmes à régler avec votre époux. Où est-il?

-Végéta? Vous voulez voir _Végéta_? Mais vous êtes complètement fous! Vous voulez encore mourir, ou quoi?

Alors que leurs soldats s'agitaient derrière elle, les deux frères se contentèrent de la fixer, perplexes.

-Nous, mourir? interrogea le premier.

-_Encore_? Ma parole, ta mère est complètement absurde, Bra! ajouta le second.

Devant leur incompréhension, Bulma interrogea sa fille du regard. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers Freeza, et précisa nerveusement :

-Maman, c'est pas ceux-là… eux, ils sont revenus avec moi.

-Revenus avec toi…?

Bra pointa quelque chose non loin d'elle et Bulma suivit le geste de sa fille du regard pour enfin apercevoir les débris calcinés de sa machine à remonter le temps.

-Ma machine! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait! s'écria-t-elle d'une voix stridente.

-Votre vaisseau est surprenant, mais il semblerait que le démonter n'ait pas été une très bonne idée, répondit Kooler avant de croiser les bras.

-Démontée? Vous l'avez démontée? bégaya Bulma qui commençait à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi avez-vous fait une chose aussi stupide!

-C'était le seul moyen d'obtenir les coordonnées de votre planète. Coordonnées que nous n'avons d'ailleurs toujours pas. Aussi, je vous prierais d'avoir l'obligeance de nous dire sur quelle planète nous nous trouvons.

-Et consulter le tableau de bord où il était écrit « coordonnées de départ », ça vous a pas passé par la tête? grinça Bulma.

-Votre système d'écriture nous est inconnu, répliqua Kooler d'un ton égal.

-Et je suppose que vous n'avez même pas laissé ma fille essayer de le lire pour vous!

-Votre fille ne s'est pas montrée très coopérative et je commence à comprendre de qui elle tient ça! s'emporta Kooler. Faudra-t-il que mon frère l'éviscère sous vos yeux pour savoir sur quelle planète nous sommes?

-Je peux bien vous le dire, mais cela ne vous sera d'aucune aide. Vous êtes sur Terre.

Freeza plissa les yeux, ce nom lui était vaguement familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à situer exactement la planète. C'était mauvais signe, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient bien plus éloignés du centre de leur empire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que le jeune Saiyan s'était avancé vers la mère de Bra, les sourcils froncés.

-Sur Terre? Nous sommes sur Terre?

Freeza, qui avait eu l'intention de disposer d'Aciano avant qu'il ne leur cause davantage de problèmes, suspendit son geste. Ainsi le jeune Saiyan savait où ils se trouvaient? Enfin il s'avérait un peu utile! Ce dernier se tourna vers Bra et l'air sombre, il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre lorsqu'il fut interrompu par l'exclamation horrifiée de la mère de Bra :

-Mais c'est un Saiyan!

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Freeza nota avec agacement que la mère de Bra semblait bien plus secouée par la présence du Saiyan que la leur. Au cri de la femme, Aciano avait sursauté d'étonnement avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Bien sûr que oui je suis un Saiyan! Et toi! continua-t-il en se tournant vers Bra. Ta planète natale est la Terre!

-Aciano je-

-Tu me prends pour un idiot ou quoi! C'est sur Terre qu'ils ont envoyé le petit frère de Raditz et tu n'as rien dis à personne, même pas à moi! l'accusa-t-il, une pointe de rancoeur dans la voix.

-Bra, tu le connais? intervint de nouveau la Terrienne.

-Maman je-

-Bien sûr qu'elle me connaît, le roi Végéta m'a désigné comme son fiancé, répliqua Aciano avec hauteur.

-Le roi Végéta? Fiancés! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire!

-Suffit! tonna Kooler. J'ai bien peur que votre fille ait fait quelques mauvaises fréquentations lors de son séjour sur la planète Végéta, mais-

-Bra a été sur la planète Végéta! l'interrompit à nouveau Bulma.

Son ton avait monté d'un cran et Freeza nota l'horreur et la stupéfaction qu'elle ne tentait même pas de dissimuler.

-En effet, votre fille a été sur la planète Végéta, répéta Kooler. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'elle a passé les six derniers mois.

-Six mois! Comment six mois! Elle est partie il y a à peine une heure!

-J'ai bien peur que votre conception du temps soit un peu défaillante, commenta Freeza d'un ton acide.

La mère de Bra était cependant devenue très pâle et ne parut pas l'entendre.

-Où conservez-vous les vaisseaux de cette misérable planète?

-Un vaisseau spatial? répondit la femme d'un ton absent.

-Bien sûr un vaisseau spatial! Quel genre de vaisseau croyez-vous qu'il nous faut!

Mais la femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ne faisait plus attention aux demandes de Kooler.

-Six mois, l'entendit murmurer Freeza entre ses dents. Six mois parmi ces barbares!

-Qui est-ce qu'elle traite de barbares, celle-là? s'offusqua Aciano.

-Vous allez finir par vous taire! Où sont vos vaisseaux et dans votre intérêt, j'espère qu'ils sont munis de radios à hautes fréquences…

Malgré le ton menaçant de son frère, la mère de Bra ne parut pas impressionnée. Elle releva lentement la tête avant de lâcher sa bombe :

-Un vaisseau spatial… mais enfin nous n'en avons pas. Je peux en construire un, mais ça prendra du temps.

-Comment! s'étrangla Kooler de rage.

Par précautions, plusieurs de leurs soldats reculèrent de quelques pas en s'échangeant des regards nerveux.

-Vous voulez nous faire croire que ce tas de ferraille, dit Freeza en pointant les débris en question, est le seul vaisseau que vous aviez à votre disposition! Vous vous moquez!

-Ça, un vaisseau? Vos scientifiques sont vraiment incompétents!

-Vous mettez notre patience à rude épreuve, grogna Kooler. J'en ai plus qu'assez de toutes ces devinettes et je-.

-Lord Kooler… vous permettez? intervint timidement Dartie.

Bien que mort de peur, le scientifique ne pouvait réprimer sa curiosité plus longtemps, sans compter qu'il avait bien l'intention de prouver à la Terrienne que tous les scientifiques travaillant pour ses maîtres n'étaient pas dépourvus de matière grise.

-Madame, c'est moi qui ai eu l'honneur d'étudier votre invention et j'ai constaté que votre machine était dépourvue de plusieurs pièces élémentaires lui permettant de se déplacer dans l'espace. Je sais donc que vous dites vrai lorsque vous affirmez qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vaisseau spatial. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que c'était?

La mère de Bra le contempla quelques secondes avec pitié avant de soupirer :

-C'était une machine à voyager dans le temps.

* * *

-Végéta, calme-toi! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas! Tentait en vain de le raisonner l'autre Saiyan

-La ferme! Cria Bynnos, fou de rage.

Que Végéta soit maudit, il n'avait pas menti en lui disant que l'autre Saiyan était aussi fort que lui! Il n'avait pas eu l'intention d'engager un combat contre ce Kakarott si tôt après avoir pris possession de Végéta, mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, s'interposant entre lui et la Terrienne alors qu'il venait à peine de reprendre le contrôle du prince.

La difficulté qu'il avait à tenir leur fusion sous contrôle était très agaçante. D'ordinaire, il serait arrivé à tuer les proches de ses hôtes sans rencontrer le moindre problème, mais Végéta possédait une volonté à laquelle Bynnos n'avait jamais encore été confronté. Il aurait dû se douter que prendre possession de Végéta ne serait pas aussi facile que les autres créatures auxquelles il était habitué. Il avait vécu sous la tutelle de Freeza pendant plus de trente ans après tout et que Végéta soit prêt à le reconnaître ou non, cela avait forgé son caractère. Il employait maintenant toute sa volonté pour protéger les siens et Bynnos était forcé d'admettre qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi; son fils, bien que blessé, n'était pas mort, sa fille adorée avait disparu et son épouse avait échappé à la mort de justesse grâce à sa dernière intervention inopinée. Enfin, l'arrivée du Saiyan Goku l'avait empêché de se lancer à sa poursuite. Sa vengeance n'était plus qu'un lamentable échec et c'était en grande partie de sa faute. S'il avait maintenu l'aura de Végéta à un niveau stable, tout aurait été plus facile, mais il avait été contraint de combattre le fils de ce dernier hors de la salle de gravité, sonnant l'alarme auprès des guerriers terriens. Ces derniers avaient accouru sans perdre un instant, et après avoir en vain tenté de comprendre ce qui clochait chez Végéta, ils avaient laissé Goku prendre la situation en main.

Et le voilà maintenant au prise avec un combat qu'il se sentait perdre un peu plus chaque instant. S'il ne mettait pas vite au point une stratégie digne du Prince des Saiyans, il allait perdre. Trop sûr de lui maintenant qu'il possédait la force de Végéta, il avait sous-estimer l'expérience d'un véritable guerrier saiyan et en payait le prix. Depuis le début de leur combat, il n'était pas celui qui menait et le Saiyan l'avait habillement entraîné loin de la demeure de Végéta sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive. Bynnos ne pouvait cependant pas perdre espoir. Il lui fallait écraser cet adversaire avant qu'il n'ait plus la force pour affronter les autres. Les autres… Bynnos leur jeta un coup d'œil rapide. Dès qu'il avait amorcé son combat contre Goku, ils s'étaient tenus à l'écart à la demande du Saiyan, mais il devinait qu'à la moindre faiblesse de son adversaire, ils accourraient lui prêter main forte. Silencieux, ils suivaient leur combat avec une inquiétude qu'ils n'essayaient même pas de cacher. Qui eut cru que l'arrogant Végéta aurait pu se faire autant d'alliés en quelques années? Il avait reconnu les deux fils du Saiyan, une poignée de Terriens et… un Namek? La Terre semblait avoir été un territoire riche en alliances pour le moins originales.

Heureusement pour lui, ces opposants ignoraient toujours qu'ils n'avaient pas affaire à Végéta et ne cherchaient donc pas à le tuer. C'était un avantage dont il ne profiterait pas éternellement…

-Tu n'est pas un guerrier Bynnos, tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un meurtrier, le tourmentait Végéta. Abandonne, même dans mon corps tu n'égales pas Kakarott. Tu as perdu

-Jamais! grinça Bynnos tout en chargeant Goku.

Ce dernier dût percevoir ses paroles car Bynnos le vit froncer les sourcils tout en parant son attaque. C'était à enrager! Malgré toute sa rage et la puissance de Végéta, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de ce misérable Saiyan. Après toutes ces années d'attente, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de réussir… il ne pouvait pas faillir maintenant!

Au moment où le moral de Bynnos était à son plus bas, le Namek surgit entre lui et son adversaire.

-Végéta, arrête tout de suite!

-Dégage! cracha Bynnos

-Picolo, laisse-nous, ordonna Goku.

-Arrêtez tout de suite tous les deux, vous n'avez rien senti?

-Senti quoi?

Le Namek pointa un point vague que le Saiyan fixa sans plus s'occuper de Bynnos. Sa distraction était telle qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de le regarder! Le Saiyan était vraiment d'une naïveté incurable, comment pouvait-il interrompre leur combat ainsi, il ne les laisserait pas faire. C'est alors que Bynnos fut frappé par le trouble de Végéta. Puis son inquiétude grandit à un point tel que Bynnos ne put ignorer les sentiments de son hôte plus longtemps. Si quelque chose perturbait Végéta à ce point, il avait tout intérêt à découvrir de quoi il s'agissait au plus vite.

-Végéta, tu as senti? l'interrogea le second Saiyan.

Il avait l'air aussi confus que Végéta et lorsque Bynnos abaissa les yeux vers les autres guerriers, il remarqua que ces derniers s'agitaient de même. Enfin, Bynnos consentit à baisser sa garde et à la seconde où il cessa de se concentrer sur ses ennemis, il les perçut : plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées à Capsule Corporation. Deux d'entre elles étaient particulièrement puissantes, mais Bynnos s'attarda à peine sur elles. La fillette était revenue! Non seulement elle était revenue, mais sa mère était à ses côtés… parfait! La famille de Végéta rassemblée de nouveau! Son plan avait dérapé, mais il n'était pas trop tard pour assouvir sa vengeance.

-Végéta, comment…Bredouilla Goku.

Mais Bynnos avait déjà disparu. Trop heureux d'échapper au Saiyan, il fonça vers Capsule Corporation sans s'interroger davantage sur les autres auras à la fois inquiétantes et vaguement familières qui accompagnaient la fille et la femme de Végéta.

* * *

Un long silence ahuri tomba sur le petit attroupement, mais Bra savait qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Freeza et nota son expression lugubre. Elle devina donc, avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche, qu'il ne croyait pas l'explication de sa mère.

-Très amusante, cette petite fable.

-C'est la vérité, soutient sa mère sans ciller.

-Tu as peut-être de l'imagination, femme, mais malheureusement pour toi, nous ne sommes pas d'humeur à l'apprécier! ajouta Kooler

Bra pressentit que cette vérité, bien trop dure à avaler était la goutte qui ferait déborder le vase et lorsqu'elle vit poindre une boule d'énergie dans la paume de Kooler, elle s'écria dans un souffle :

-Ma mère dit la vérité! C'était une machine à voyager dans le temps, comment j'aurais su tout ce que je sais, sinon?

Loin de se laisser persuader si facilement, Kooler ne se donna même pas la peine de se retourner pour lui répondre :

-Parce que tu n'es qu'une sale petite menteuse et que ta mère est aussi cinglée que toi.

-Mais c'est la vérité!

Puis, apercevant le regard empli de fiel que lui décrocha Freeza, Bra insista :

-Comment est-ce que j'aurais su que tu pouvais te transformer, que tu voulais détruire la planète Végéta-

-Sottises que tout cela! Si tu crois que tu peux-

-Dartie sait que c'est vrai, il a examiné la machine!

Même si Freeza ne la quitta pas des yeux, Bra entendit le scientifique sursauter brusquement à la mention de son nom.

-Enfin… C'est-à-dire…, protesta-t-il dans son coin.

Mais Bra ne le laissa pas poursuivre davantage, voyant qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à ébranler le scepticisme de Freeza si facilement.

-Et lorsque je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois, je te l'ai bien dit, tu étais mort depuis des années-

Vif comme l'éclair, Freeza la saisit à la gorge et la souleva de terre. Stupéfaite, Bra battit l'air de ses pieds tandis que ses ongles griffèrent cette main qui la privait d'oxygène, mais Freeza demeura insensible à tous ses efforts. Quelque part derrière elle, Bra entendit le cri de sa mère, mais elle ne put détourner les yeux de ce regard soudainement illuminé par la compréhension.

-Tué par ton frère, acheva-t-il. Un Saiyan aux yeux bleus…

La poigne se resserra autour de son cou et Bra poussa un couinement involontaire. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était emparé d'elle, Freeza la relâcha. Bra se laissa mollement tomber à genoux avant d'emplir ses poumons d'air. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux et lui brouillaient la vue, mais tremblante, elle ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer.

-Et ton père, l'interrogea Freeza entre ses dents. Ton père s'appelle Végéta… il s'agit du _prince_, n'est-ce pas?

Bra garda le visage rivé au sol, mais sa question était purement d'ordre rhétorique car sans attendre sa réponse, Freeza se détourna d'elle

-Oui, évidemment, l'entendit-elle murmurer avec colère. Zarbon! Retourne auprès du gamin, je me moque du nombre d'hommes qu'il te faut, mais achève-le et rapporte-moi sa tête une fois que ce sera fait!

Au même moment, des bras familiers l'entourèrent et la voix rassurante de Bulma empêcha toute l'horreur de la situation de prendre le dessus sur Bra. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de goûter ces retrouvailles que Freeza laissait éclater une partie de sa colère :

-Où est le gamin!

Aciano… Bra n'osa pas balayer la pièce du regard de peur d'attirer sur lui la colère meurtrière de Freeza et de toute façon, c'était tout à fait inutile. Son aura n'était qu'à quelques mètres de mère et elle et personne ne pouvait le savoir, sauf elle.

-Sale macaque! Je sais que tu n'es pas loin… Dès que je t'aurais mis la main dessus, je vais te massacrer, toi et tous les Saiyans! vociférait Freeza en vain.

-On pourrait déjà commencer par celle-là, ajouta Kooler en désignant Bra. Elle ne nous causera que des soucis.

Freeza acquiesça et aussitôt, Bulma la tira derrière elle. Bien que le corps de sa mère n'offrait qu'une piètre protection contre la puissance de ses ennemis, Bra se blottit contre elle, osant à peine respirer. Tout en s'avançant vers sa mère et elle, Freeza retrouva son air suffisant.

-Écarte-toi, femme, ordonna-t-il à Bulma. Lorsque tu nous auras ramenés dans notre empire je promets de te ferai la grâce de te tuer et d'aller rejoindre ta misérable progéniture, mais entre-temps…

Bra sentit sa mère frémir de colère devant la cruauté du tyran, mais elle ne recula pas.

-Jamais, déclara-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.

Mais ces belles paroles n'ébranlèrent pas Freeza qui la balança hors de son chemin sans effort. Bra s'entendit pousser un grand cri auquel sa mère ne répondit pas et elle entrevit Dartie se précipiter à ses côtés. Tremblante, elle leva les yeux vers son tortionnaire et recula vivement. Freeza sourit devant sa frayeur, mais son sourire n'atteint pas son regard qui lui, demeura de glace.

-Vas-tu finir par la tuer ou faudra-t-il que je m'en charge! s'impatienta Kooler.

-Avec plaisir…

Freeza pointa la paume de sa main dans sa direction, mais Bra ne faisait plus attention à lui. Une silhouette familière était apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte du laboratoire, ranimant ses plus fols espoirs ainsi que ses pires craintes.

-Papa… appela-t-elle, pleine d'appréhension.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Les deux mains plongées dans la terre, Lymnia arracha des racines afin de faire place aux jeunes poussent qui peinaient à percer le sol. La chaude lumière des trois soleils de Namek réchauffait sa peau qui avait pris une couleur vert menthe au cours de ces dernières semaines passées en pleine air. Ce travail ne la rebutait pas, travailler dans les champs lui plaisait bien plus que de cuisiner des plats à longueur de journées pour les Saiyans. Sans compter que les Nameks étaient bien plus chaleureux que ses anciens maîtres… La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi libre, c'était lorsqu'elle habitait encore sa planète natale. Mais elle s'était promis de ne plus penser au passé, ni au Saiyans et encore moins à Nappa!

Un vagissement endormi lui fit lever la tête et sous le regard indulgent des Nameks, Lymnia abandonna ses racines pour se consacrer au bébé qui s'agitait dans le panier non loin d'elle. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée sur Namek, elle avait créé tout un émoi parmi les ce peuple oublié du reste de l'univers, mais depuis, ils s'étaient habitués à sa présence. En fait, Lymnia les soupçonnait d'être fascinés par son enfant et elle.

Lymnia alla s'asseoir auprès de l'ancien du village afin de donner le sein à son bébé et entama une conversation avec lui dans un namek hésitant. La plupart des Nameks pouvaient s'adresser à elle dans la langue universelle, mais elle tenait à s'intégrer à leur culture et faisait de grands progrès.

Au début, Lymnia avait craint de tomber sur une bande de barbares aussi, sinon pires, que les Saiyans car après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une enfant de cinq ans pouvait bien connaître au tempérament des peuples de l'univers, elle qui se plaisait tant parmi les Saiyans? Il ne lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour s'apercevoir que les Nameks étaient des êtres fondamentalement pacifiques qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de l'aider. Les anciens de la planète l'avaient accueillie et lui avaient offert le gîte, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'apprennent la raison de sa venue… Car dès que Lymnia eut prononcé le nom de Puruga, leur bienveillance avait fait place à la stupeur et à bien des questions. Malheureusement, elle n'en savait pas plus que ce que Bra lui avait révélé et la plupart de leurs questions étaient donc restées sans réponses. À la surprise de Lymnia, personne n'avait jamais entendu parlé de Bra, de sa famille, ou mieux, des Saiyans. Cette étrange enfant aux cheveux bleus resterait donc une énigme jusqu'à la fin. Tout cela n'avait cependant plus aucune importance pour Lymnia, tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'après de longues consultations, les Nameks aient accédé à son souhait. Oui, la seule chose qui importait, c'était de pouvoir tenir et cajoler sa fille, sa magnifique petite Dyanmé, à souhait sans plus craindre de la perdre.

Lymnia baissa les yeux vers sa fille et lui sourit avec adoration. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, jamais elle ne se lassait pas de la regarder, de la scruter à la recherche de la moindre faiblesse. Les Nameks avaient beau lui assurer que Puruga était infaillible, que Dyanmé ne mourrait pas comme tous les autres demi-Saiyans, cela n'empêchait pas Lymnia d'être à l'affût du moindre signe de déclin chez sa fille. Heureusement, les cris perçants de celle-ci ainsi que ses coups de pieds vigoureux rassuraient Lymnia un peu plus chaque jour.

-C'est une enfant très forte, lui fit remarquer l'ancien du village. Lorsqu'elle sera plus âgée elle pourra prendre part à l'entraînement de nos combattants si elle le désire.

Lymnia hocha la tête distraitement, sans oser contredire le Namek. Il ne connaissait pas les Saiyans et elle espérait que Dyanmé n'hériterait pas de leur caractère violent et emporté. Sa fille avait leur chevelure noire hérissée, mais quelques mèches dorées la parsemaient déjà. Elle avait cependant les larges yeux violets de Lymnia et une peau très pâle. Lymnia supposait qu'en vieillissant elle prendrait une teinte semblable à la sienne, mais pour l'instant, Dyanmé était aussi blanche que de la crème. Chaque fois que Lymnia regardait sa fille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de chercher les ressemblances avec Nappa. Pour l'instant, outre ses cheveux hérissés, seul son féroce appétit l'apparentait aux Saiyans. Lymnia croisait les doigts afin que ce soit le seul trait de caractère qui lui viendrait de son côté paternel…

En sentant la queue de Dyanmé effleurer son poignet en se tortillant dans tous les sens, une ride inquiète creusa le front de Lymnia. Elle avait bien songé à couper cet appendice velu, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre de blesser sa fille d'une quelconque façon. Encore une chance que Namek n'ait pas de lune!

-Chef ! Regardez !

Cet appel soudain prit Lymnia par surprise. Partout autour d'elle les Nameks interrompirent leurs travaux pour pointer quelque chose dans les cieux. Sous le regard inquisiteur de l'ancien du village, Lymnia en fit de même tout en serrant sa fille plus étroitement contre elle. Elle ne vit d'abord rien, puis son visage se décomposa à la vue d'une capsule de combattant Saiyan se découpant dans le ciel. Comme si elle pouvait sentir l'anxiété de sa mère, Dyamné se mit à pleurer, mais pour la première fois depuis sa naissance, Lymnia resta insensible à ses pleurs. Des Saiyans? Sur Namek! Venaient-ils pour elle? Que feraient-ils s'ils apercevaient Dyanmé? À cette pensée, Lymnia fit involontairement, un pas vers l'arrière. Son geste ne passa pas inaperçu par l'ancien du village qui s'approcha d'elle.

-Ton enfant et toi n'avez rien à craindre d'eux, je ne sens aucun vice chez ses gens, lui assura-t-il paisiblement.

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, un léger tremblement s'empara de Lymnia. Aucun vice? Comment était-ce possible? Et comment _eux_? Ces capsules n'étaient pourtant conçues que pour un seul combattant… À moins que ce ne soit là une nouvelle astuce de Bra. Une onde de choc secoua la planète lorsque la capsule entra en contact avec le sol et un mur de poussière s'éleva au loin. Avec la bénédiction de leur chef, de jeunes guerriers s'élancèrent au-devant de l'inconnu tandis que Lymnia, le cœur serré, s'interrogeait sur ce nouveau retournement.

* * *

Trunks se traîna jusqu'aux escaliers avant d'essayer de se relever. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de son père? Non… plus Trunks se rappelait les événements de la dernière heure et plus il était persuadé que son père n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ce qu'ils avaient été idiots! Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser berner aussi facilement? Dès son retour avec Bra ils auraient dû comprendre que quelque chose clochait! Et son père dans tout ça, où se trouvait-il? Son aura aurait-elle été copiée? Non… sûrement pas. S'il était possible de copier son aura, sa puissance, elle, n'avait pas d'égale. Mais dans ce cas, il devait se trouver sous l'emprise d'une créature quelconque !

Trunks se releva et grimaça de douleur. Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient? Ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur sa nuque au souvenir des menaces que la créature avait proférées à l'encontre de sa mère et sa sœur. Inquiet, Trunks se concentra afin de repérer leurs traces, mais l'énergie que cela requérait lui faisait défaut.

Il devait prévenir Goku. Oui, Goku saurait comment aider leur père, ou du moins le contrôler jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution. Trunks tenta de faire quelques pas en clopinant, mais la pression que cela exerçait sur sa jambe brisée était trop insoutenable pour le mener bien loin. Ces quelques pas avaient laissé son front baigné de sueurs froides et tous ses membres agités de tremblements douloureux. Il s'appuya un instant sur le mur afin de reprendre ses forces tout en maudissant son manque de discipline. S'il c'était entraîner comme son père le lui avait recommandé, il ne serait pas dans cet état !

Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas marcher, il ne lui restait plus qu'à léviter. Il épuiserait son énergie bien plus rapidement, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre sagement que la créature ayant pris possession de son père revienne l'achever. Trunks prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux afin de puiser dans ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Au même moment, le silence qui régnait dans la maison fut brisé par des murmures lointains. Trop heureux de voir qu'il n'était plus seul, Trunks s'apprêtait à appeler lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille et réalisa qu'il ne reconnaissait aucune des voix qui lui parvenaient. Qui étaient donc ces inconnus?

* * *

Bynnos embrassa la scène devant lui avec une distance frôlant l'indifférence dont il n'arrivait pas à se dérider. La fureur grondait en Végéta à un point tel qu'elle accaparait entièrement son attention et du coup, il avait de la difficulté à analyser ce qui ne se déroulait qu'à quelques pas de lui. Sa soudaine irruption dans le laboratoire en ruine ne passa pas inaperçue très longtemps, la fille de Végéta fut la première à reconnaître sa présence et c'est d'une petite voix qu'elle appela son père. Aussitôt, les deux créatures que Bynnos avait identifiées comme les meneurs du groupe firent volte-face et à sa grande surprise, leurs expressions refléta le même mépris mélangé à la colère qu'il sentait chez Végéta. Même après tout ce qu'il venait de faire subir à Végéta et sa famille, Bynnos n'avait su lui inspirer une haine aussi intense que ces guerriers et en les voyant se tenir au centre de la pièce, seuls obstacles entre Végéta et sa fille, Bynnos ne put s'empêcher de songer que cela n'était pas très sage de leur part.

-Et bien _Végéta_ tu en as mis du temps avant de te pointer, cracha le plus pâles des deux.

-Tu ne fais pas honneur à ton rang, jeune prince, renchéri le second.

Bynnos sentit le visage de son hôte se crisper sous l'effet d'une colère qu'il était loin de ressentir et remarqua du coin de l'œil que quelques soldats avaient sagement choisi de reculer. Puis à son grand étonnement, ce fut Végéta qui répondit à ses interlocuteurs :

-Je ne sais pas comment vous êtes sortis des enfers, mais vous vous apprêtez à y retourner!

Un peu trop tard, Bynnos réalisa que la colère de Végéta lui permettait de canaliser son esprit et de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il tenta immédiatement de dominer Végéta, mais malgré la fatigue de son hôte, celui-ci le recasa au rang de spectateur.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça! lui ordonna-t-il.

Au même moment, le plus foncé des deux se retourna vers le second.

-Freeza, qu'est-ce que tu attends, tue la gamine!

Cet ordre n'avait pas quitté les lèvres de son interlocuteur que Végéta avait franchis la pièce en un bond, ses cheveux ayant retrouvés l'éclat doré du super saiyan, et il percuta de toute ses forces l'agresseur potentiel de sa fille au milieu du corps. Incapable d'égaler la vitesse de Végéta, Freeza fut propulsé à travers un mur à toute volée. Le laboratoire fut secoué de part et d'autre et quelques morceaux de plâtre se détachèrent du plafond déjà en mauvais état, mais Bynnos était bien trop horrifié de se savoir face à Freeza pour en faire grand cas. Freeza! L'être dont le simple nom faisait encore trembler l'univers, n'était pas mort comme tous le croyaient!

-Freeza? Tu te bats contre Freeza? hurla-t-il dans l'esprit de Végéta. Tu es complètement fou!

-La ferme, tu me déranges! grommela ce dernier sans prêter attention à la panique grandissante de Bynnos.

Végéta ne perdit pas une seconde et chercha sa fille qu'il eut le temps d'apercevoir aux côtés d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais avant que le second guerrier ne fonde sur lui. S'en remettant à son instinct, Végéta fit face à son ennemi et s'empara des poings de Kooler au vol. Immobilisés et face à face, les deux guerriers firent tous deux appel à leur puissance qui jaillit autour d'eux dans une lumière éblouissante. Végéta ne tarda bien entendu pas à avoir le dessus et dans un cri de rage, il repoussa Kooler. C'est alors que Bynnos sentit la puissance de Végéta s'évanouir et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que cela signifiait, il se retrouva de nouveau maître du corps de son hôte.

-Quoi… Oh c'était pas le moment! gémit-il en comprenant que Végéta avait épuisé ses réserves contre lui.

-Tu m'en diras tant! ragea Végéta. Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Dégage avant que tu nous fasses tuer tous les deux, espèce de guerrier de pacotille!

-Tu parles tout seul Saiyan, ou bien c'est la terreur qui te fait perdre l'esprit? railla une voix derrière lui.

Bynnos virevolta et se retrouva nez à nez avec Freeza, couvert de poussière, mais à première vue, bien portant. Au grand dam de Végéta, Bynnos ne répondit pas et se sentit pâlir de terreur. Ses sentiments durent transparaître sur son visage puisque Freeza rajouta d'un ton malicieux :

-Et si on réessayait, maintenant que tu as abandonné tes cheveux dorés?

* * *

Zarbon n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il guidait à nouveau sa troupe de soldats à travers ce qui devait être la future demeure du prince Végéta. L'idée de faire un face à face avec le Saiyan en question le terrifiait et il aurait de loin préféré rester auprès de ses maîtres, mais d'un autre côté, il ignorait s'il croyait bel et bien à cette histoire de voyage dans le temps. C'était complètement tiré par les cheveux et puis, même si Végéta était un combattant de géni, il ne possédait pas le potentiel pour défier Freeza. Dire qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il croyait que le petit prince ne pourrait jamais être devenir aussi puissant que lui… Comme il avait hâte de retrouver son univers rassurant où il n'y avait ni Super Saiyan, ni machine à voyager dans le temps! Il espérait seulement qu'ils en soient capables… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pensait là, bien sûr qu'ils rentreraient dans leur empire! Jamais Freeza n'accepterait d'être exilé aussi cavalièrement de son empire! Et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter, leurs hommes étaient bien assez nerveux sans qu'il en rajoute. Sous peu, tout serait terminé et tout cela n'aura été qu'un affreux cauchemar.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris, la fillette est la fille du prince Végéta? Je ne comprends toujours pas, chuchota un garde derrière Zarbon.

-Vous allez vous taire, oui! aboya celui-ci.

Il roula les yeux dans une attitude qu'il voulait désinvolte, mais Zarbon ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment un vulgaire Saiyan de la trempe de Végéta avait bien pu hériter d'une telle vie de pacha. Non, non, non, se reprit-il, Végéta n'était qu'un sale petit gamin trop gâté; il n'était pas devenu Super Saiyan, n'avait pas épousé cette femme à la langue bien pendue et n'était surtout pas le père de l'adolescent qu'il était venu achever! Si Zarbon ne cessait de se répéter ces phrases, il finirait bien par y croire… Ce n'est qu'une fois devant le grand escalier où ils avaient trouvé Bulma que Zarbon redescendit de son nuage rassurant et dû affronter la dure réalité : l'adolescent avait disparu. Pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes, une douzaine de paires de yeux scrutèrent le plancher avec intensité, comme s'ils espéraient voir l'adolescent se matérialiser sous leurs yeux.

-Il est parti… commenta enfin l'un des soldats avant de se retourner vers Zarbon en quête de nouveaux ordres.

Le guerrier vit la lueur de panique dans les yeux de son subalterne et dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour contrôler le ton de sa voix. Celle-ci lui parut plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire et Zarbon se racla la gorge pour se redonner contenance avant de reprendre :

-Dans son état, il ne peut pas être allé bien loin, Trouvons-le avant que-

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi?

Zarbon fit volte-face et sentit ses cheveux se hérisser en voyant l'adolescent aux cheveux lavande léviter vers eux. Il s'était réveillé… Zarbon, que la perspective d'affronter un Super Saiyan épouvantait, aurait sans doute pris ses jambes à son cou s'il n'avait remarqué l'absence d'agressivité chez l'adolescent. Un examen plus attentif lui confirma que le jeune Saiyan n'avait de prime abord aucune envie de se battre contre eux. Et puis Zarbon se rappela la singulière attitude de Bra par rapport au combat, plus précisément à l'exécution de ses adversaires. Avec un peu de chance, son frère aurait les mêmes scrupules. De plus, il était déjà grièvement blessé, s'il jouait ses cartes avec brio, peut-être serait-il capable d'accomplir la mission dont Freeza l'avait chargée. Bien qu'un peu pâle, il adressa un faible sourire au Saiyan auquel ce dernier ne répondit pas.

-Qui t'a mis dans cet état?

Malgré sa faiblesse, l'adolescent parut sur ses gardes.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

-Nous sommes… Nous sommes… Eh bien nous sommes ceux qui ont ramené ta sœur, improvisa Zarbon en espérant l'amadouer.

L'adolescent resta de marbre devant cette déclaration.

-Bah, tu sais ta sœur, petite, yeux bleus, cheveux bleus, spécifia nerveusement Zarbon.

-C'est _vous _qui l'avez enlevée! s'écria l'adolescent.

-Enlevée? répéta Zarbon, ébahi par ces accusations. Il y a erreur, balbutia-t-il.

-Erreur? _Erreur_! Bien sûr qu'il y a erreur, des minables dans votre genre n'auraient jamais pu toucher à un cheveu de Bra! Vous travaillez avec cette créature!

-Quelle créature?

Mais l'adolescent ne parut pas l'entendre. L'air se chargea subitement d'électricité et même si ses cheveux ne prirent pas la couleur dorée de ceux de sa sœur, Zarbon sentit la vague de chaleur que dégageait le corps du puissant demi-Saiyan. Épouvanté, il fit quelques pas vers l'arrière tandis que la plupart de ses acolytes s'enfuyaient sans demander leur reste.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à mon père! hurla le garçon.

-Ton père? Mais on ne lui a rien fait! protesta Zarbon.

-Menteurs! Lâches! Tout ça c'est votre faute!

Se laissant emporter par sa colère, le garçon chargea. Zarbon ne dut son salut qu'à son instinct qui lui fit faire un prodigieux bond sur le côté. Si je jeune demi-Saiyan perçut mouvement, il ne put le suivre et alla s'écrouler aux pieds des escaliers.

-Et merde! jura-t-il en grimaçant de douleur.

Il n'était malheureusement pas épuisé ses forces dans cette attaque, réalisa Zarbon croisant son regard féroce. Ce regard… tout bleu qu'il était, Zarbon le connaissait, c'était celui de Végéta! Sidéré, il ne remarqua pas combien Trunks avait de la difficulté à garder son équilibre.

-Trunks!

Zarbon fut le seul à lever la tête vers le nouvel arrivé, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs. Ce dernier ne fit pas attention à lui et se pencha vers le fils de Végéta avec inquiétude. Cette tête aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés lui disait quelque chose…

-Trunks, ça va? Interrogea-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Je vais survivre… enfin je crois.

-Qui t'a fait ça!

-Ça, c'est à lui qu'il faut le demander! S'échauffa Trunks en désignant Zarbon.

-C'est qui celui-là?

Mais Zarbon ne chercha même pas à répondre à cette question. Ce visage…

-Bardock? murmura Zarbon en scrutant les traits de l'adolescent avec incrédulité.

Ni Trunks ou Goten ne firent attention à ce murmure.

-C'est lui qui a enlevé Bra, lui et ses petits amis! L'accusa de nouveau le fils de Végéta. C'est de leur faute si mon père s'est fait posséder!

Vite ramené à la réalité par ces accusations extraordinaires, Zarbon chassa le Saiyan de ses pensées pour les tourner vers une nouvelle autrement plus intrigante. Végéta possédé? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire! Et bien sûr, Bra, cette sale petite chipie, s'était bien gardée de leur révéler ces détails!

-Végéta possédé par l'un de ces minables? Intervint un nouvel individu qui, à la surprise de Zarbon, s'avéra être Namek. Même Krillin et Yamsha pourraient se débarrasser de ces clowns, tu es sûr de ce que tu dis, Trunks? Insistat-il en détaillant Zarbon.

-Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, moi!

Les trois individus le dévisagèrent sans trop y croire. Sentant le besoin de se justifier, Zarbon ajouta :

-Et c'est ta sœur qui est atterrie chez nous, il n'y a eu aucun kidnapping!

-Est-ce que je suis le seul qui s'ennuie de l'époque où tuer quelqu'un voulait dire qu'on n'aurait plus jamais affaire à lui? interrogea une voix lasse.

Un petit homme aux cheveux noirs prononça ces dernières paroles. Même si Zarbon était à peu près certain de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré, celui-ci le dévisageait, l'air perplexe.

-Il a l'air plutôt en forme pour un mort, objecta la copie conforme de Bardock.

-Je ne suis pas mort, siffla Zarbon, mais personne ne lui prêta attention.

-Il travaillait pour Freeza… poursuivit le petit homme, mais il est mort il y a des années, Végéta l'a tué sur Namek.

-Alors comme ça tu travailles pour Freeza? C'est parfait, tu vas pouvoir nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici.

Ces dernières paroles, Zarbon les entendit à peine. Seules celles du petit humain se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Végéta? Le tuer? Sur Namek? Comment cela était-il possible? Zarbon émit un petit rire nerveux. Namek… Pourquoi aurait-il été sur cette planète? Tout le monde savait que suite à des cataclysmes naturels, son climat avait été bouleversé. Et même si la planète s'était maintenant stabilisée, elle n'avait aucune ressource naturelle méritant d'être exploitée. Le Terrien faisait erreur, il n'avait aucune raison de se trouver sur Namek. Oui, c'était cela, une erreur, une grossière erreur. De toute façon, Végéta n'aurait jamais pu le vaincre… À moins qu'il ne soit bel et bien devenu Super Saiyan, susurra la malveillante voix de sa raison.

-Qu'est-ce que Freeza et Kooler fichent ici? Comment vous êtes-vous échappés des enfers?

Le ton menaçant du Namek tira Zarbon de ses réflexions. De toute évidence, son maître n'avait pas bonne presse auprès des habitants de cette planète. Quant à s'être échappé des enfers, Zarbon doutait sérieusement de l'existence d'un tel endroit et même s'il avait tord, il n'arrivait pas à concevoir que son maître puisse y être retenu prisonnier.

-Si tu crois qu'un pauvre Namek comme toi m'impressionne… Tout le monde sait que les tiens ne sont pas de grands guerriers!

Son interlocuteur se contenta de hausser les sourcils.

-Je n'ai peut-être pas de cheveux dorés comme les Saiyans, mais ma puissance est équivalente à la leur.

-Ne me fais pas rire!

D'abord des Super Saiyans, ensuite des Super Nameks… Et puis quoi encore! Il était l'un des plus puissants guerriers de l'armée de Freeza, pas un quelconque combattant minable! Tout en s'accrochant à cette rassurante pensée, Zarbon s'élança vers le Namek qui le reçut d'un crochet de droite. Pendant une seconde, Zarbon sembla suspendu dans les airs, puis il s'écroula au sol et ne se releva pas.

-Il faut croire que tous les hommes de Freeza sont des idiots…

-Mince alors, moi qui croyais que ça se limitait à Guiny et ses hommes… marmonna Krillin.

* * *

Bra ouvrit les yeux et redressa la tête en entendant le cri de rage de son père. Recroquevillée contre Aciano qui l'avait saisie au moment où son père s'était jeté sur Freeza, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant d'avoir la présence d'esprit de vérifier si le Saiyan était blessé.

-Aciano tu… Ça va?

-Oui, mais c'était moins une… Essaie de ne plus te mettre dans le chemin de Freeza, tu veux? lui conseilla le jeune Saiyan en se remettant sur pied.

Bra l'imita et son attention fut bien vite retenue par le combat qui avait repris entre son père et les deux frères. Elle remarqua alors l'expression étrange dont l'enveloppait Aciano.

-Quoi?

-Ton père est le Prince Végéta! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit!

-Et tu m'aurais crue?

-Est-ce qu'il est Super Saiyan? questionna-t-il avec ferveur. Il est fantastique!

Bra leva les yeux vers la silhouette de son père et fronça les sourcils en remarquant ce qu'Aciano ne pouvait voir. En effet, pour un Saiyan tel qu'Aciano, la puissance de son père pouvait paraître extraordinaire, mais Bra sentait la faiblesse de son aura et remarqua qu'il ne se battait pas sous la forme d'un Super Saiyan. Bynnos… Ça ne pouvait être que son œuvre!

-Sortons d'ici, lui proposa Aciano avec urgence. Ton père ne voudrait pas que tu te retrouves prise dans son combat!

Bra s'apprêtait à s'incliner devant son raisonnement, lorsqu'elle se souvient.

-Maman!

Et sans attendre la réponse d'Aciano, elle se précipita dans la direction où elle l'avait vue disparaître. Son besoin de s'assurer du bien-être de sa mère était tel qu'elle que Bra en oublia son environnement et les dangers auxquels elle s'exposait en courant à découvert. Ce fut le cri d'avertissement d'Aciano bien avant son instinct qui la prévint de la proximité de Freeza et Bra fit un bond sur le côté afin de rester hors de son champ de vision. Fort heureusement pour elle, son ennemi s'investissait bien trop dans son combat contre son père pour remarquer sa présence.

-On t'a jamais appris à être discrète? siffla Aciano en la rejoignant.

Une nouvelle boule d'énergie traversa la structure du laboratoire et Bra s'empressa de suivre le jeune Saiyan en se demandant si elle parviendrait à se sortir des débris du laboratoire avec son collier si jamais les fondations venaient à céder. Ils n'eurent pas à faire plus d'une dizaine de pas que Bra entendit la voix de sa mère :

-Lâchez-moi tout de suite, il est hors de question que je parte sans ma fille.

Si sa mère trouvait encore la force d'en faire à sa tête, c'est qu'elle allait bien. Ce qui l'inquiétait davantage, c'était la présence d'une personne auprès d'elle. Aciano dût deviner ses sentiments puisqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule en lui recommandant le silence.

-Votre fille est perdue, admettez-le et sortons d'ici avant que dans leur emportement nos maîtres ne nous tuent par inadvertance.

En reconnaissant la voix de Dartie, Bra respira mieux, puis la colère repris le dessus. Si elle n'avait pas affaire à l'un des soldats de Kooler ou Freeza, elle n'avait pratiquement rien à craindre. Elle quitta son repaire et courut au devant de sa mère.

-Lâche ma maman tout de suite!

Sa soudainement apparition coupa le souffle du scientifique qui libéra Bulma. Tandis que Bra sautait au cou de sa mère, Aciano se planta entre Dartie et elles. Devant un jeune Saiyan en furie, le scientifique savait qu'il n'avait pas la moindre chance et il tourna les talons pour s'enfuir. Bra vit qu'Aciano se préparait à se lancer à sa poursuite et elle le rappela :

-Aciano, où est-ce que tu vas!

-Tuer cet imbécile!

-Laisse-le, il ne représente pas un danger pour nous.

-C'est tout ce que t'a appris ta plus récente erreur contre Freeza? lui demanda Aciano, dégoûté.

-Aciano, non! s'écria Bra.

Mais c'était trop tard, une boule d'énergie atteignit le scientifique en plein dos. Emporté par la puissance de l'attaque, son corps poursuivit sa course, laissant un sillon sanglant sur le plancher. Lorsqu'Aciano revint vers elle, Bra surprit le regard venimeux que sa mère décrocha à son jeune allié et elle s'empressa de préciser :

-Il est de notre côté maman. Aciano ne nous ferait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas Aciano? Insista-t-elle d'un regard appuyé.

-Elle est la compagne du prince et lever la main contre un membre de la famille royale est un grave acte de trahison dont le châtiment est la mort, répondit sérieusement Aciano.

En voyant l'expression de sa mère, Bra souhaita qu'Aciano eût laissé de côté toutes informations concernant une potentielle mise à mort. Le jeune Saiyan, pour sa part, ne semblait pas conscient de leur inconfort et suggéra sans s'émouvoir de quitter les lieux.

À cet instant, Bra vit son père être projeté au sol que des dizaines de jets d'énergie aussi puissants que mortels ne l'assaillent de toute part. Haletant, Végéta parvint à en parer quelque uns, à en éviter d'autre, mais la plupart atteignirent leur cible. Puis, lassé de ce petit jeu, les deux tyrans y mirent fin d'un seul mouvement et se jetèrent sur le Saiyan, l'un complétant les mouvements de l'autre.

-Papa!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'est pas Super Saiyan! s'écria sa mère

-C'est Bynnos! Je suis sûre que tout est de sa faute!

-On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça, il va se faire tuer! Mais où est Goku!

Bra sentit des larmes de frustrations lui monter aux yeux. Bynnos ou non, au fond il s'agissait toujours de son père! Si Bynnos venait à mourir, il en irait de même pour lui! Ah, Freeza faisait moins le malin lorsqu'elle se battait contre lui! L'absurdité de sa position lui apparut alors.

-Maman! Il faut que tu m'enlèves ce collier! s'écria Bra sous le regard interrogateur d'Aciano.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier que sa mère était un géni ? Elle pourrait sans doute la débarrasser de cet affreux collier en un instant et elle serait alors libre d'aider son père ! Pendant quelques secondes, Bulma ne fit pas attention à ses cris, perdue dans la contemplation du combat, mais dès que Bra lui désigna le collier, Bulma sentit son intérêt scientifique s'éveiller.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-elle tout haut en inspectant le collier.

-C'est ce que ces lâches lui ont mis pour l'empêcher de se battre, la renseigna Aciano tout en gardant l'œil sur le combat.

-Nous devrions aller chercher Goku, proposa Bulma. Je t'enlèverai cette vilaine chose dès que nous serons en sécurité.

-Pas le temps! s'emporta Bra. Enlève-le-moi tout de suite pour que je puisse aller aider papa!

-Contre ces monstres? Pas question!

-Maman, je t'en prie!

Mais Bulma choisit de faire la sourde oreille et profitant de l'état de faiblesse dans lequel Bra se trouvait, elle l'entraîna vers la sortie.

-Cereja est très forte. Elle seule peut aider le Prince, c'est dans son sang de se battre, s'interposa Aciano.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux! Elle n'a que cinq ans!

-Et la puissance d'une légende si on lui enlève ce collier! rétorqua le Saiyan.

-Je ne mettrai pas la vie de ma fille en danger!

-Maman, s'il-te-plaît!

Bra leva les yeux remplis d'espoir vers sa mère qui elle ferma les yeux au moment où le cri de douleur de Végéta résonnait dans la pièce.

-Fais-moi voir un peu ce collier, fut enfin sa réponse.

* * *

-À gauche, mais à gauche, abruti! Fulminait Végéta, prisonnier de son propre corps

Bynnos tenta de suivre le conseil de son hôte, mais trop tard, son adversaire avait disparu et Bynnos récolta une volée de coups de poings.

-Tu vas finir par répliquer, oui? vociféra Végéta de plus bel.

-Ils sont… Ils sont partout, bredouilla Bynnos en continuant à multiplier les erreurs.

-Derrière toi! hurla Végéta, excédé par tant d'incompétence.

Tel un ressort, Bynnos pivota et réussit à parer l'assaut de Kooler, mais il ignorait combien de temps encore il résisterait à leurs attaques. Il se sentait faiblir sous chaque avalanche de coups sans cesse renouvelés et se savait très pâle. Ses ennemis étaient rapides, rusés et contrairement au Saiyan contre lequel il combattait plus tôt, frappaient pour tuer. Dans ce combat effréné, Bynnos ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Je vais mourir, gémit-il à la seule personne qui pouvait l'entendre.

-Remue-toi un peu! lui ordonna Végéta, une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

Mais Végéta avait beau l'insulter, lui ordonner de reprendre le combat, Bynnos était à bout. À ce rythme, Bynnos ne se donnait plus que quelques minutes à vivre et réalisa que cette perspective l'épouvantait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Attention en haut!

Cette fois, malgré l'avertissement de Végéta, Bynnos ne put réagir à temps. Il leva stupidement la tête et reçut avec surprise une boule d'énergie qui le propulsa au sol. Bynnos se remit difficilement sur ses genoux tandis que Végéta l'abreuvait d'insultes, mais il n'en avait cure. Un goût de sang envahit sa bouche et Bynnos cracha dédaigneusement au sol.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à devenir Super Saiyan! grommela-t-il terrorisé à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait.

-Sale mauviette! Relève-toi tout de suite! À quoi tu t'attendais exactement? C'est Freeza et Kooler, pas Kakarott! Si tu te concentrais un peu, tu pourrais les battre!

Au moment même où Végéta achevait ces paroles, Bynnos sentit quelque chose de dur s'enrouler autour de sa gorge. Bynnos ouvrit la bouche pour pousser un cri de terreur lorsqu'il fut soudainement soulevé de terre. Pendant une seconde, il resta pendu dans les airs sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait lorsqu'un coup vicieux lui fut porté en plein dos, entamant sa chair.

-Concentre-toi! hurla Végéta

Mais Bynnos en était bien incapable, justement. C'est à peine s'il entendait les rugissements de Végéta tant il était paniqué. Effrayé, il roula les yeux dans tous les sens tout en cherchant en vain un moyen de se libérer de cette étreinte mortelle.

-Alors c'est ça le puissant Super Saiyan Végéta? Siffla la voix moqueuse de Freeza dans son oreille. Pathétique! Dire que ta fillette m'a donné plus de fil à retordre!

Cette remarque fut ponctuée d'un nouveau coup, cette fois au niveau des côtés. Un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre et Bynnos poussa un râle de douleur. Pourquoi diable s'était-il lancé dans cette histoire? Bynnos fut pris d'un étourdissement et le désespoir l'envahit. Il ne pourrait jamais venger les siens… il allait mourir!

* * *

Freeza suivit les gestes désordonnés du Saiyan avec intérêt. Il était à la fois déçu et soulagé par ce combat. Déçu de s'en être fait pour si peu et soulagé de ne pas avoir affaire à un guerrier qui lui était supérieur. Végéta était devenu très puissant, ça Freeza ne le niait pas, il l'était même davantage que Freeza ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, mais il ne l'égalait toujours pas.

Tout en se faisant cette plaisante réflexion, Freeza resserra son étreinte autour du cou du Saiyan et s'amusa de la panique qu'il vit luire au fond de son regard. C'est alors que tout dérapa. Son étreinte, qu'il savait pourtant solide, fut repoussée et soudainement, Végéta tomba à la renverse tandis qu'un deuxième personnage apparut de nul part. Ce dernier avait les yeux fous et tremblait de tous ses membres. Tout aussi interloqué par l'apparition de ce nouveau venu que son frère, Kooler considéra celui-ci d'un air lugubre :

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!

Au son de la voix de Kooler, le nouveau venu sursauta et poussa un petit cri nerveux. Freeza toisa la créature avec fureur, mais au moment où il croisa son regard, la panique qu'il y lut lui rappela vaguement quelque chose… Soudainement, la lumière se fit dans son esprit et poussant un juron retentissant, Freeza se retourna vers Végéta. Cette fois, la terreur avait déserté les prunelles noires du Saiyan et un sourire amer retroussait ses lèvres.

-Maintenant que tu m'as si aimablement débarrassé de cet avorton, ça te dirait de passer aux choses sérieuses?

Freeza serra les poings, mais se força à répondre au sourire du prince des Saiyans

-Je suppose que j'aurai enfin l'honneur de me mesurer au vrai Végéta? grinça-t-il.

-Il est temps que vous appreniez ce que c'est que de combattre un vrai Saiyan! Ah, mais j'oubliais…

Végéta baissa les bras et une aura dorée jaillit autour de lui. Freeza plissa les yeux de rage et contempla le regard émeraude du guerrier devant lui.

-Je devrais plutôt dire un vrai Super Saiyan, acheva Végéta.

* * *

N/A: Un autre chapitre de terminé! Merci de votre patience, croyez-moi j'ai aussi hâte que vous de voir cette histoire se conclure. Je vais m'y mettre sérieusement dans les prochaines semaines et j'estime que mon fanfic devrait être achevé d'ici la fin de l'été. Bonne lecture et bon été à tous!


	3. Chapter 3

J'ai ENFIN terminé le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette série! J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et qu'il vous réservera quelques surprises. Il ne me restera plus qu'à composer une courte épilogue pour compléter définitivement cette série. Merci à tous ceux qui la suivent, je sais que je ne suis pas très assidue dans mon écriture, mais vos commentaires font vraiment chauds au coeur!

Chapitre 3

Tout en sirotant le verre de vin, Nappa surveillait d'un air désintéressé l'évolution de la situation qu'il venait de créer. Ses hôtes ne se préoccupaient plus de lui depuis longtemps déjà, mais Nappa ne se décidait pas à les quitter. Il était assez curieux de voir comment ils se débrouilleraient avec cette crise sur les bras. Quelques soldats qui avaient été appelés dans la salle des débats la quittèrent au pas de course après avoir reçu leurs ordres et Nappa les suivit du regard. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait sans doute aimé se mesurer à eux, mais peut-être en aurait-il l'occasion dans un avenir proche…

C'est à petits pas feutrés qu'une femme vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emprise sur ce visage enfantin et il était difficile pour Nappa de croire qu'elle était plus âgée que lui.

-Tu viens contempler mon œuvre, Oméwil? J'espère que le spectacle est à ton goût!

Nappa sentit son regard perçant sur sa nuque, mais il refusa de la regarder. De toute façon, il devinait son expression plus facilement que s'il la regardait en face. Il imaginait sans peine son visage lisse revête une expression extatique tandis que ses doigts fins parcouraient la table, comme munis d'une volonté propre. Seuls ses yeux fauves révélaient son âge et étrangement, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus difficile à supporter chez les siens. D'une seconde à l'autre, elle repousserait ses lourdes tresses indigo derrière son épaule et émettrait ce petit rire qui lui dressait le peu de cheveux qui lui restait sur la tête.

-Tu sais que tu viens de faire une bonne action, n'est-ce pas Nappa? susurra-t-elle. Comment feras-tu pour vivre avec un tel échec à ton compte?

-Ne te moques pas de moi, j'avais une dette, grommela-t-il.

Une dette qu'il avait maintenant remboursée et à quel prix! Nappa prit une nouvelle rasade de vin dans l'espoir de noyer son anxiété. Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de désobéir aux ordres, surtout lorsqu'ils venaient d'un homme aussi puissant que Freeza! D'un autre côté, il avait presque hâte de voir la tête du puissant empereur lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que la planète Meiternight était à lui.

Freeza voulait sa mort, Nappa l'avait su au moment même où il avait reçu l'ordre d'anéantir les habitants de cette planète. Pourquoi ce sale lézard se préoccupait soudainement de lui n'avait aucune importance, mais Nappa présentait que cela était en lien avec l'éducation que recevait le prince Végéta auprès de lui. Freeza avait tout prévu, Nappa ne pourrait refuser cette mission, tout comme il ne pourrait en revenir vivant. En l'envoyant sur Meiternight, Freeza avait signé son arrêt de mort. Même un guerrier comme Dodoria n'aurait pu venir à bout de ses habitants. La seule chose que Freeza n'aurait pu prévoir, c'était l'existence d'Oméwil et de la dette qui l'attachait à elle.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que votre solution est d'abandonner votre planète à Freeza sans combattre grogna Nappa.

-Parfois la plus grande preuve de courage est d'accepter de perdre répliqua Oméwil en réprimant mal un sourire. Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'une planète? Notre victoire, c'est la survie de notre peuple.

Un moment passa et Nappa continua à surveiller leurs préparatifs d'évacuation.

-Vous saviez que ce jour viendrait n'est-ce pas? Depuis le début vous saviez qu'il faudrait abandonner cette planète un jour ou l'autre.

-Depuis que vous avez formé une alliance avec Freeza, répondit légèrement la vieille dame.

-Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'as prévenu de l'attentat qui devait avoir lieu contre le roi Végéta?

-Mon peuple ne croit pas au destin, tu le sais bien, Nappa.

-Non mais ça ne vous dérange pas de manipuler celui des autres!

-C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire face à des puissances comme celle de Freeza et puis, de quoi te plains-tu? C'est suite à ton héroïque intervention que le roi Végéta t'a nommé commandant de l'armée saiyan, ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?

Nappa se renfrogna à ses paroles, mais Oméwil ne poussa pas la conversation plus loin. Après une seconde pause, Nappa n'y tient plus et lui demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

-Où est-ce que vous allez?

-Loin… Et si tu veux mon avis, les Saiyans devraient suivre notre exemple.

-Freeza ne nous effraie pas. Et lorsque le prince deviendra le légendaire Super Saiyan, nous n'aurons rien à craindre des manigances de Freeza ou de qui que ce soit.

-Nappa, il n'y aura pas de légende.

Quelque chose dans le ton d'Oméwil fit ravaler les arguments que Nappa servaient d'habitude aux incrédules. Pour la première fois ce jour-là, Nappa osa croiser le regard de la vieille femme et il n'aima pas ce qu'il y lut : des prunelles froides, dénudées de toute illusion, un regard criant de vérité.

-Il n'y aura pas de légende, répéta-t-elle. Freeza y veillera.

* * *

Au même moment, Bra tourna la tête afin de suivre les mouvements parfaits de son père en plein combat. Son geste lui valut les protestations de sa mère :

-Bra arrête un peu de remuer, tu veux?

Après avoir bien scruté l'objet, les yeux experts de Bulma avaient repéré une fente dans l'encolure du collier qui, une fois ouverte, lui donna accès à son mécanisme central. Depuis, Bra avait repris bon espoir de se voir débarrassée de cet engin infernal. Les grommellements pensifs de sa mère ne l'inquiétaient pas, rien n'avait jamais pu lui résister bien longtemps. Bra n'était plus aussi anxieuse maintenant qu'elle savait son père libéré de Bynnos, mais il lui tardait de lui montrer sa nouvelle transformation. Et puisque Goku ne semblait pas pressé de venir leur prêter main forte, son père ne refuserait sans doute pas son aide! Quoiqu'il faille bien l'avouer, son père n'en avait pas vraiment besoin !

Libre de ses mouvements, Végéta apparaissait enfin dans toute sa splendeur et bien qu'ils n'en étaient pas encore conscients, Freeza et Kooler se feraient battre à plate couture! De fait, aucun de leurs coups n'atteignaient son père et c'était maintenant à son tour de jouer au chat et à la souris avec eux. Ce comportement inquiétait un peu Bra qui aurait voulu le voir en finir une bonne fois pour toute afin de rassembler un peu ses esprits et sa famille.

-Aciano, j'aurais besoin de petites pinces, elles devraient être autour de ces comptoirs, peux-tu aller les chercher? soupira Bulma

Le jeune Saiyan s'empressa d'obéir et Bra put presque deviner le regard inquiet de sa mère qui le suivait.

-Il n'est pas méchant maman.

Si sa mère ne la contredit pas, Bra pouvait sentir son doute. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas prête à accorder sa confiance à un Saiyan fraîchement débarqué de la planète Végéta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, maman? Aciano est ici maintenant!

Le retour d'Aciano les força à changer la conversation. Ce dernier avait trouvé l'outil demandé par Bulma et celle-ci s'en empara tout en évitant de le regarder. Elle ne s'était cependant pas sitôt remis au travail qu'Aciano poussa un rugissement de colère. Bra ne s'interrogea pas longtemps sur la cause de cet énervement, elle aperçut tout comme lui la boule d'énergie perdue foncer tout droit vers eux. Ne se souciant plus de son collier, Bra repoussa sa mère loin d'elle et bondit dans les airs en espérant éviter le cœur de l'attaque. En entrant en collision avec le sol, la boule d'énergie pulvérisa tout sur son passage, faisant voler le ciment en éclats et menaçant d'emporter Bra avec elle. La petite demi-Saiyan ne dut son salut qu'à son habilité à contrôler son énergie et ainsi échapper à la détection du collier. Dès qu'elle retrouva équilibre, Bra balaya la salle du regard et c'est ainsi qu'elle trouva sa mère, auprès du jeune Saiyan allongé au sol. Le sang quitta le visage de Bra et elle vola vers eux.

-Maman, est-ce que…

D'un seul regard, sa mère comprit ses inquiétudes et s'empressa de les apaiser, du moins en partie…

-Je vais bien, mais je ne peux pas dire autant de ton ami.

-Ça va aller! protesta ce dernier.

D'un seul regard, Bra comprit cependant qu'Aciano surestimait sa propre résistance. De blême, il était maintenant couleur cendre et ne semblait plus avoir la force de se relever. Esquiver cette dernière attaque avait du le drainer de ses forces.

-Ne bouge pas, tu es blessé! ordonna Bulma en forçant Aciano à rester allongé.

-Je vais bien!

-Je connais ça moi les «je vais bien», les Saiyans sont tous pareils, maugréa Bulma.

Elle effleura sa jambe maculée de sang afin d'évaluer les dommages et Bra vit Aciano tressaillir. Aussitôt, la honte brûla les joues de Bra; Comment avait-elle pu oublier qu'Aciano était blessé? Depuis combien de temps souffrait-il en silence, allant même jusqu'à protéger sa mère?

-Bra, ce garçon est grièvement blessé et a besoin de soins. Cet endroit va s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre et jamais je ne pourrai te libérer de ce collier dans cette obscurité, sortons d'ici pendant que nous en avons encore le temps!

Cette fois, Bra ne discuta pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de risquer leur sécurité davantage. De toute manière, sa mère avait déjà pris sa décision et ordonnait à Aciano de prendre appuie sur elle afin qu'elle puisse l'aider à se relever.

-Personne n'ira nul part!

Cet ordre fusa de nul part et même si cela faisait six mois que Bra n'avait pas entendu cette voix, elle la reconnut tout de suite. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna afin de faire face à Bynnos. Son combat n'était pas terminé après tout.

* * *

Devant les cris d'épouvante qu'il suscita en atterrissant dans les jardins de Capsule Corporation, Goku ne sut trop comment réagir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se trouvait face à une bande de soldats. Des soldats qui n'étaient peut-être pas dangereux, mais qui n'étaient certainement pas en position de répondre à ses questions.

-C'est le Saiyan! C'est le même Saiyan que sur le vaisseau de maître Freeza! cria l'un d'eux en pointant Goku.

-Mais il était mort, il était mort, je l'ai vu! renchéri un second d'un ton hystérique. Personne n'aurait pu survivre à ça!

-Alors vous travaillez pour Freeza et Kooler? Je me disais aussi que ces uniformes étaient familiers ! Vous allez me dire comment ces deux-là s'y sont pris pour s'échapper des enfers?

Mais à voir l'expression scandalisée des soldats, Goku n'était pas près de voir ce mystère résolu.

-Vous avez entendu ce qu'il vient de dire? chuchota l'un des soldats.

-Comment ose-t-il parler des souverains absolus de l'univers dans des termes si irrespectueux? siffla un autre les yeux exorbités.

Quelques gardes jetèrent des coups d'œil effarés autour d'eux, comme pour s'assurer que ni Freeza, ni Kooler n'avaient été témoins de l'injure.

-Qui sont Freeza et Kooler? interrogea Uub qui se tenait derrière Goku.

-De vieilles connaissances.

Il n'avait pas le temps d'élaborer sur le sujet en ce moment, pas tant que Freeza et son frère seraient en liberté.

-Je te laisse t'occuper de ces brebis égarées, Uub. Ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux, juste un peu perdus.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire? demanda nerveusement le jeune homme.

Goku sourit à son protégé. Il oubliait parfois que, malgré la puissance de Uub, il n'avait pas encore l'habitude des grands combats.

-Empêche-les de faire des bêtises, mais ne les tue pas à moins qu'ils ne te donnent aucun autre choix. Rappelle-toi qu'ils ne sont pas très forts.

Les soldats pâlirent et tous les regards se fixèrent sur Uub qui gonfla fièrement la poitrine devant la confiance que lui témoignait Goku.

-Peut-être que lui aussi est un Super Saiyan… suggéra tout bas l'un d'eux.

-Ras-le-bol des Supers Saiyans! marmonna un autre

Goku se gratta la tête et s'interrogea à nouveau sur ce que signifiait tout ce cirque. Peut-être que Freeza et Kooler étaient derrière l'étrange attitude de Végéta, mais il espérait bien que non. Tout deviendrait considérablement plus compliqué si c'était le cas. L'aura de Végéta était à présent bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était quelques instants auparavant. Par ailleurs, celles de Kooler et Freeza ne demeuraient pas en reste. Goku devinait déjà que son intervention ne serait sûrement pas bien accueillie, surtout étant donné le comportement imprévisible de Végéta, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Freeza et Kooler ravager la Terre pour ménager l'ego du prince des Saiyans. Sa curiosité pourrait attendre, l'heure était à l'action et non aux questions, songea Goku en laissant l'esprit du Super Saiyan l'envahir.

-Goku!

Le cri d'alarme qui résonna dans son esprit l'empêcha d'achever sa transformation.

-Maître Kaïo?

-Goku, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe sur Terre? Comment Freeza et Kooler peuvent-ils-

-S'être échappés des enfers? compléta Goku. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et ça n'a pas d'importance. Dites au roi Emma que je lui renvoie tout de suite. Si bien sûr Végéta accepte de partager avec moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Surtout pas! Goku, écoute-moi attentivement, il faut à tout prix que tu empêches Végéta de les tuer!

-Vous voulez… Quoi?

-Goku, Freeza et Kooler ne se sont pas échappés des enfers, ils y sont toujours et pourtant, les voilà sur Terre en même temps!

-Alors ce sont… des clones?

-Si seulement! Des clones régleraient tous nos problèmes, ils posséderaient une âme propre. Maintenant va empêcher Végéta de commettre l'irréparable!

-Mais enfin… C'est Freeza et Kooler! protesta Goku, éberlué par cette demande.

-Goku, tu n'as pas compris, je viens de te dire que Freeza et Kooler sont déjà en enfer au moment où nous parlons. Ils ont donc déjà subi le jugement du roi Emma et celui-ci n'est autorisé à ne prononcer qu'une sentence par âme. As-tu la moindre idée des ennuis que ces deux-là pourraient créer s'ils mourraient et je ne te parle même pas de la bureaucratie!

-Quels genres d'ennuis?

-Goku… Tu dois comprendre que cette situation est sans précédent, mais ces âmes ne pourraient entrer dans le royaume des morts. On ignore exactement où elles iraient, mais as-tu vraiment l'intention de laisser des âmes aussi ignobles que celles de Freeza et Kooler errer à leur guise à travers le temps et l'espace?

Goku ne répondit pas, mais il n'aimait pas du tout le portrait que Maître Kaïo lui dépeignait. Un nuage obscurcit son front alors qu'il évaluait rapidement ses possibilités. La place de Freeza et Kooler était en enfer où ils seraient sous étroite surveillance et non libres de trouver un nouveau moyen de malfaire… Le plus dur restait cependant à faire : comment allait-il réussir à persuader Végéta d'épargner ses deux vieux ennemis?

* * *

Bra demeura quelque peu déconcertée devant Bynnos, cet ennemi qui avait hanté ses cauchemars pendant des mois… lui paraissait soudainement d'un pathétique! L'homme qui se tenait devant elle n'avait plus rien en commun avec le Bynnos sûr de lui et menaçant qu'elle avait connu quelques mois auparavant. Si son combat contre Freeza et Kooler n'avait laissé aucune marque physique, il n'en allait pas de même pour son moral. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur vacillante et même si sa pâleur était due à la colère et non plus à la peur, tout son corps était agité de tremblements incontrôlables. C'est avec satisfaction que Bra réalisa qu'elle n'éprouvait plus aucune peur devant lui. Au contraire, une colère égale à celle de Bynnos s'empara d'elle. Comment osait-il paraître devant elle après tout ce qu'il avait fait! Quand comprendrait-il qu'il avait perdu, qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner, elle n'avait pas de temps à prendre avec cet imbécile!

-Tout ça, c'est de ta faute! l'accusa-t-il alors d'une voix blanche. Tout allait bien et il a fallu que tu disparaisses… et tu as le culot de revenir avec… avec…

Bra vit Bynnos déglutir péniblement et elle devina sans peine la cause de son angoisse. Dire que ce guerrier minable qui tremblait devant Freeza et Kooler s'était cru capable de vaincre son père!

-Fou le camp avant que mon père revienne et te tue! s'entendit-elle lui ordonner.

Pendant une seconde, Bra décela l'hésitation dans son regard, mais elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Et puis Bynnos serra les dents et tenta d'atteindre Bra d'un coup du revers de la main, geste que celle-ci n'esquiva qu'à la dernière seconde.

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, t'attaquer aux plus faibles que toi? le nargua-t-elle.

Bra entrevit la panique de sa mère du coin de l'œil, mais elle se força à l'ignorer. Tant que Bynnos se concentrerait sur elle, sa mère et Aciano ne seraient pas en danger immédiat.

-Tu devrais dire ça à ton père, il en connaît un rayon là-dessus! grinça Bynnos les yeux flamboyants de colère.

Ces paroles meurtrirent Bra plus profondément que le coup qu'il lui destinait. La vérité qu'elles renfermaient lui était toujours difficile à accepter, surtout depuis son séjour sur la planète Végéta. Mais ce voyage lui avait aussi fait prendre conscience à quel point son père avait changé.

-Mon père n'est plus comme ça!

-Ne me fais pas rire tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais les Saiyans sont tous des lâches et ton père est le pire d'entre eux! ricana Bynnos en réprimant ses tremblements.

L'expression de Bra se durcit, mais Bynnos poursuivit sans rien remarquer.

-Cet astéroïde qui a détruit leur planète était une vraie bénédiction et ne te fais surtout pas d'illusions, si ce n'était pas de cela, tu ne serais jamais née! Les Saiyans ne sont que bons qu'à alimenter les feux de l'enfer et tu vas aller les re-

Un éclair atteignit Bynnos droit dans l'œil, l'empêchant d'achever sa menace. Celui-ci renversa la tête vers l'arrière et poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que Bra foudroya Aciano du regard. À quoi jouait-il à la fin! Ce dernier avait trouvé la force de se remettre debout et d'attaquer pendant que Bynnos ne faisait pas attention à lui.

-Aciano, qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu vas finir par mourir pour de bon! Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Les yeux du Saiyans ne quittèrent pas Bynnos. Il était réconfortant de voir que la colère lui avait redonné quelques couleurs, mais Bra savait que ce n'était que passager.

-Les Saiyans ne sont pas des lâches, haleta-t-il.

-Non, mais de sacrés entêtés! Ne reste pas là Bra, on s'en va! les pressa Bulma

Ces paroles ramenèrent Bynnos à la réalité et bien que le visage ruisselant de sang, il n'était pas prêt à laisser ses proies lui échapper aussi facilement. Ce n'était cependant plus Bra qui l'intéressait, toute sa rage s'était dirigée contre son nouvel adversaire : Aciano.

-Tu as osé…

Bynnos évalua la puissance d'Aciano mais son regard s'arrêta à l'étrange ceinture velue qui enserrait sa taille et son expression changea.

-Tu es un… un… Un Saiyan! aboya-t-il les yeux exorbités.

Pendant une seconde, Bra crut qu'il allait suffoquer de rage et d'instinct, elle vint se placer entre eux.

-Dégage de là Cereja, tu ne peux pas te battre, lui rappela Aciano.

-Et tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi en ce moment?

-Me battre? Moi? s'esclaffa Bynnos n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Même si vous êtes des Saiyans, vous êtes encore que des sales morveux!

Et il balança un coup de pied qui atteignit Bra en plein ventre. Le souffle coupé, celle-ci se sentit tomber sur le dos tandis que l'exclamation d'horreur de sa mère retentissait.

-Laisse-la tranquille, monstre!

-T'en fais pas Terrienne, je m'occupe de toi dès que j'en ai fini avec les gamins!

Les yeux remplis de larmes amères, Bra se remit en position assise et fixa Bynnos d'un regard assassin.

-Qui est-ce que je tue en premier, la petite princesse ou son chevalier servant?

-Je ne te laisserai pas toucher à Cereja! clama Aciano.

-Si tu insistes pour mourir en premier…

Sans lui laisser le temps de digérer l'information, Bynnos lui flanqua un coup de poing en plein visage. Le cri que poussa Bra n'étouffa pas le craquement qu'émit le nez d'Aciano lorsqu'il se cassa sous la force de l'impact. Le jeune Saiyan fut projeté vers l'arrière, mais d'une seule main, Bynnos le rattrapa par l'encolure de son armure.

-Ça c'était pour mon œil, petit imbécile!

Bynnos cracha au visage d'Aciano avec dédain avant de le laisser tomber au sol où Aciano demeura immobile.

-Tu ne vas pas me claquer entre les mains maintenant hein?

Aciano ne répondit pas et Bra devina qu'il n'avait plus la force de répliquer. Elle pouvait sentir son aura faiblir rapidement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans réagir, elle ne pouvait pas… Bra fut sur pied avant même de s'en apercevoir et se jeta aveuglement sur Bynnos

-Lâche-le!

Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un rictus sardonique avant de la repousser sans ménagement.

-Ton tour viendra princesse et peut-être plus tôt que tu ne le crois.

Sans plus se préoccuper d'elle, il roula Aciano sur le dos d'un coup de pied. Bra frémissait de rage, mais la fureur et l'incertitude la clouaient sur place. Et puis sa mère fut auprès d'elle.

-Bra, écoute-moi, murmura-t-elle, tu vas t'enfuir pendant que je le distrais.

-Non, Aciano va…

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, les gens qu'elle aimait ne mourraient pas ici!

-Goku ne doit pas être loin, si tu le trouves, Aciano sera sauvé en moins de deux, la rassura sa mère.

Elle mentait, Bra pouvait le sentir. Bulma tenta de la détourner du spectacle, mais Bra échappa à son étreinte.

-Non!

Goku ne viendrait pas à temps et son père ne voyait rien… Personne ne pourrait sauver Aciano! C'était complètement absurde… Il ne pouvait pas mourir aux mains de Bynnos, pas après avoir échappé de justesse à celles de Freeza! Des larmes de rages coulaient librement sur les joues de Bra et sans qu'elle en soit consciente, son aura s'intensifia. Aussitôt, une onde douloureusement familière la parcourut, mais cela ne fit que décupler sa rage. Si elle pouvait juste oublier la douleur quelques secondes… c'était tout ce qui lui fallait! Et puis au moment où le hurlement d'Aciano retentit de nouveau, quelque chose se brisa en Bra. Soudainement, toute la colère qu'elle venait d'accumuler explosa. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bra avait envie de tuer. Le collier, qui jusqu'alors la retenait prisonnière, vola en éclats tandis que l'aura dorée de sa nouvelle forme l'enveloppait. Devant sa soudaine transformation, sa mère poussa une exclamation de stupeur, mais Bra en était à peine consciente. Bynnos n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui venait de se produire et Bra le vit charger de nouveau Aciano. Cette fois, Bra bondit et intercepta son poing au vol avant de fixer Bynnos de ses yeux émeraude.

-Je t'ai dit de le lâcher!

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Freeza était si contrarié qu'il aurait pu pulvériser la planète si, bien sûr, il n'avait pas su que ce ne serait qu'une perte d'énergie. Jamais Végéta ne lui donnerait l'occasion d'amasser l'énergie nécessaire et ce n'était certainement pas ainsi que Kooler et lui pourraient retrouver leur univers. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce guerrier, fulminait-il en silence. Végéta avait beau posséder les mêmes yeux émeraude et les cheveux dorés de sa fille sous cette forme, sa puissance n'était pas comparable à celle de Bra! Au même moment, il reçut un coup de poing à la mâchoire qui lui pulvérisa quelques dents. Il réprima son cri de douleur et de rage et cracha les morceaux ensanglantés au sol. Un regard lancé dans la direction de son aîné lui permit de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à se trouver embarrassé par leur ennemi. Ce n'était pas normal bon sang! À eux deux, ils auraient dû être en mesure de maîtriser UN SEUL Saiyan et ce, peu importe sa puissance! Quelle humiliation!

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Végéta se matérialisa devant lui, le narguant d'un petit sourire suffisant. Tout en se jurant de tuer Végéta dès qu'il rentrerait chez lui, Freeza frappa, mais son poing ne rencontra que le vide. Instinctivement, il balaya l'air derrière lui de sa queue et c'est alors que Végéta en profita pour l'agripper à deux mains. Stupéfait de l'audace du Saiyan, Freeza se retourna pour riposter, mais n'eut que le temps d'hoqueter de surprise avant de se retrouver en train de tournoyer dans les airs à une vitesse folle. Furieux, Freeza battit des pieds dans l'espoir d'atteindre le Saiyan, mais sans résultat. Et puis, Végéta le relâcha aussi sournoisement qu'il l'avait attrapé et Freeza fut projeté directement sur son frère. Empêtrés l'un dans l'autre, ils s'écrasèrent au sol.

Végéta lévita au-dessus des deux frères et sourit devant leur maladresse. Il avait presque oublié à quel point Freeza était faible maintenant qu'il était lui-même un Super Saiyan. Combien de fois pendant sa jeunesse avait-il rêvé d'humilier Freeza ainsi? Dire que ce minable avait un jour douté de la véracité de la légende… Cela lui apprendrait à sous-estimer le potentiel du prince des Saiyans!

-Tu vas nous payer ça! le menaça Kooler en se remettant sur pied

-Et si tu arrêtais de parler et que tu essayais un peu pour voir?

De toute évidence, leur séjour en enfer ne leur avait rien appris, après toutes ces années ils ne pouvaient toujours pas sentir son aura et ne se fiaient qu'à leurs yeux.

-Super Saiyan ou non, j'aurai ta peau Végéta! fulmina Freeza.

Super Saiyan? Ainsi ils croyaient que c'était là sa limite ! Devrait-il les tirer de leur bienheureuse ignorance? Pourquoi pas…

-À titre d'information, j'ai depuis longtemps dépassé le premier niveau des Super Saiyan!

Leur réaction fut à la hauteur des attentes de Végéta : partagés entre l'incrédulité et la confusion, ni Freeza, ni son frère s'osaient passer à l'attaque. L'agressivité ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre le dessus.

-Arrête un peu de bluffer Végéta! s'échauffa Kooler

Freeza, quant à lui, garda le silence et dévisagea le Saiyan avec hostilité. Un niveau supérieur à celui de Super Saiyan était tout simplement inconcevable, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Végéta disait à Freeza qu'il ne bluffait pas. Et s'il existait bel et bien un niveau supérieur au Super Saiyan, Freeza pouvait être sûr que Végéta l'avait atteint.

-Ne vous inquiétiez pas, je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller aussi loin avec deux avortons dans votre genre!

Les deux frères frémirent d'indignation et unis dans leur colère, s'élancèrent de nouveau sur Végéta. Encore une fois, ce dernier devança chacune de leurs attaques, ne les laissant l'atteindre que pour mieux souligner leur impuissance devant lui. C'était tellement enrageant que, pour un peu, Freeza aurait hurlé. Comment Végéta pouvait-il soutenir leur assaut sans broncher alors que lui-même cherchait son souffle? Son frère et lui étaient des experts du combat aérien et ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivaient pas à suivre les mouvements de son ennemi… quel cauchemar!

Refusant de se laisser démonter, Freeza fonça droit sur Végéta et concentra toute son attention sur ses mouvements. Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il entrevit le crochet que le Saiyan lui réservait et parvint à le parer. Les os de son avant-bras craquèrent sous la pression et la douleur lui fit grincer des dents, mais Freeza tient bon.

-Mieux, beaucoup mieux, commenta Végéta.

Freeza ne répondit pas et soutient le regard émeraude de son adversaire. Qu'il soit damné, Végéta _s'amusait_! Jamais encore Freeza n'avait ressenti une haine aussi intense envers qui que ce soit. Au même moment, Kooler apparut derrière Végéta et lui administra un coup du revers de la main, mais ce dernier bascula vers l'avant, entraînant Freeza dans son mouvement. Sans en formuler la pensée, Freeza chargea ses yeux d'un rayon mortel auquel Végéta échappa en disparaissant. Toujours sur ses gardes, Freeza chercha son adversaire du regard, mais aucune trace du guerrier doré. Non loin de lui, Kooler semblait hors de lui et tempêtait tout en fouillant les airs.

-Sors de ta cachette Végéta! Ce n'est pas en disparaissant à tout bout de champ que tu nous vaincras!

-Alors, c'est ma puissance que vous voulez voir?

Freeza et son aîné réagirent à la voix du Saiyan en répondant d'une attaque que Végéta dissipa de son aura. Tout en les surveillant du coin de l'œil, Végéta forma un concentré d'énergie dans la paume de sa main.

-Voyons voir si vous serez capables d'en faire autant.

L'angoisse étreignit Freeza, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre sur la défensive. Non loin de lui, il vit Kooler faire de même et cela tempéra un peu son inquiétude. S'ils le pouvaient, ils éviteraient l'attaque, mais Freeza ignorait si Végéta leur laisserait cette chance… Alors que le Saiyan allait amorcer son attaque, une deuxième aura dorée illumina le laboratoire, interrompant Végéta dans sa lancée. Quittant Végéta des yeux, Kooler et Freeza reconnurent la figure dorée de Bra se découpant dans la pénombre du laboratoire en ruines.

-C'est pas vrai! s'écria Freeza.

-Freeza, je croyais que le collier tiendrait bon! Tes scientifiques ne sont vraiment que des bons à rien!

Heureusement pour eux, les deux Super Saiyans semblaient les avoir momentanément oubliés. Végéta, que la nouvelle forme de sa fille absorbait entièrement, ne se préoccupait plus d'eux, tandis que Bra tenait en respect l'avorton qui avait les avait fuis. La fierté se lisait sur les traits du prince des Saiyans et Freeza sentit l'amertume le brûler en se remémorant sa part de responsabilité dans l'épanouissement de la petite demi-Saiyan.

-N'ai pas l'air si fier Végéta, il n'en faudra pas beaucoup à ta bâtarde pour mordre la poussière, persifla Kooler.

Son aîné semblait transporté par la colère au point où toute prudence le déserta. Contrairement à Freeza, il ne remarqua pas le masque dur qui avait remplacé l'expression moqueuse de Végéta.

-Elle n'avait pas si fière allure lorsqu'on lui a réglé son compte!

-Kooler! cria Freeza.

Mais l'avertissement vint trop tard; Végéta fila vers son frère qui ne vit jamais venir le danger. Un coup, un seul, lui fut porté à l'abdomen et Freeza vit les yeux de Kooler s'arrondir sous l'effet de la surprise avant qu'une lumière émergeant du point de Végéta ne les englobe tous deux. Dans l'horreur du moment, Freeza crut discerner l'ombre de son aîné réduite en charpie et un hurlement lui monta à la gorge. Lorsque la lumière se résorba, Freeza fixa l'espace qu'occupait son frère quelques instants auparavant sans en croire ses yeux. De Kooler, il ne restait que des cendres flottant dans l'air.

Bien qu'épouvanté, Freeza se força à reprendre ses esprits. Son combat n'était pas encore terminé. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la nuque du Saiyan responsable de la chute de son aîné, mais Freeza n'essaya même pas d'attaquer. D'une manière ou d'une autre, Végéta saurait l'éviter. Devant un tel guerrier, sa puissance était inutile. Sa seule chance de s'en sortir vivant, était de ruser. Au moment où cette réalisation traversait l'esprit de Freeza, Végéta se retourna lentement vers lui.

-Alors Freeza, t'as autre chose à rajouter sur ma fille?

* * *

Goku apparut à l'entrée du laboratoire et d'un seul regard, comprit l'urgence de la situation. Végéta ne l'avait pas attendu pour faire du dommage et s'il en croyait les prédictions de Maître Kaio, ils auraient de sérieux ennuis maintenant que Kooler était mort. Bien qu'il ignorait encore comment il persuaderait Végéta d'épargner Freeza, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent une solution, Goku n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés en attendant le dénouement du combat. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter entre Végéta et son ennemi lorsqu'il sentit une pression sur son bras qui le força à détourner les yeux du combat. En se retournant, Goku s'attendait à tout, sauf à se retrouver face à Bulma dont l'aura était à peine perceptible dans le tumulte ambiant. Derrière elle, un jeune garçon le fixait avec surprise, mais ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Goku fut l'appendice velu qui entourait sa taille.

-Mais tu es un-

-Goku, fais quelque chose! l'interrompit Bulma.

-C'est ce que je suis venu faire, mais Bulma, tu ne devrais pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux!

Mais Bulma ne sembla pas l'entendre et accentua la pression sur son bras.

-Va aider Bra!

-Quoi?

Goku suivit les gestes de Bulma et remarqua pour la première fois la forme lumineuse de Bra. Goten lui avait confié que Végéta s'occupait de l'entraînement de Bra, mais Goku ne s'attendait pas à la voir devenir Super Saiyan si rapidement. Pan s'entraînait depuis plus longtemps que Bra et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas encore à des résultats aussi concrets.

-Bra est une Super Saiyan! C'est Végéta qui va être content!

Loin d'apaiser Bulma, le compliment la fit sortir de ses gonds :

-Mais ne reste pas planté là imbécile, va l'aider!

Goku évalua la technique de Bra sans comprendre l'inquiétude de Bulma. Son opposant, un être aux cheveux hérissés qu'il n'avait jamais vu, n'était pas de taille à lutter contre la puissance d'une Super Saiyan et était déjà en piètre état. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce n'était certainement pas Bra qui avait besoin d'aide en ce moment.

-Bulma, c'est Freeza qui doit-

Le ton conciliant qu'il avait adopté décupla la fureur de Bulma. Ses yeux brillèrent de colère et les poings sur les hanches, sa vieille amie lui rappela soudainement Chichi :

-Bra n'a que cinq ans, souligna Bulma en martelant sa poitrine de son index. Il est hors de question qu'elle tue quelqu'un! Maintenant va aider ma fille tout de suite sinon je te jure que je ne te le pardonnerai jamais!

Goku grimaça. Il est vrai que mit sous cet angle, ce n'était sûrement pas la voie que Végéta souhaitait voir sa fille embrasser. Un coup d'œil vers Végéta le rassura. Ce dernier ne semblait pas près de donner le coup de grâce à Freeza. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Bra ne soit pas aussi têtue que son père !

* * *

En voyant les cheveux dorés de Bra, Bynnos crut d'abord être victime d'hallucinations. Comment et surtout quand cette enfant aurait-elle acquis une telle cette puissance? La réalité ne tarda par à le rattraper, sous cette forme, Bra était maintenant aussi redoutable que son père. La petite demi-Saiyan le lui prouva alors en se saisissant de ses cheveux et en lui assenant un violent coup au visage. L'impact lui fit voir des étoiles, mais Bynnos parvint malgré tout à conserver son équilibre. Pendant quelques secondes bénies, il crut naïvement qu'il s'était tiré intact de l'attaque, puis quelque chose de chaud coula sur sa bouche et son menton, suivit d'une douleur qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. L'horreur qui l'envahit à goûter son propre sang sur ses lèvres gercées fut cependant vite supplantée lorsqu'il découvrit que son nez n'était plus qu'un amas de chairs flasques au milieu de son visage.

Sous le choc, il releva les yeux vers Bra qui n'avait pas quitté sa position entre lui et le jeune Saiyan. L'innocence et peur avaient déserté ses prunelles émeraudes et pour la première fois, Bynnos reconnu la Saiyan en la fille de Végéta.

-Mais tu m'as brisé le nez! ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

L'expression de Bra se modifia légèrement et Bynnos eut soudainement la chair de poule. Était-ce de la _cruauté _qu'il lisait dans son regard?

-Je t'avais bien dis de lâcher Aciano, siffla Bra. Maintenant tu ne sortiras jamais d'ici!

Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de dire? Elle… se croyait capable de le tuer? Ridicule! Elle n'avait que cinq ans et après l'avoir côtoyée pendant une semaine Bynnos savait que sa conscience ne lui permettrait jamais de lui enlever la vie. Dans l'espoir de se redonner un peu de courage, Bynnos essuya son visage du revers de son bras et esquissa un sourire nerveux.

-Tu as fait des progrès Bra, mais tu ne crois pas que tu me sous-estimes un peu?

-Non.

Du plus profond de lui-même, Bynnos trembla devant son assurance, mais il s'efforça à n'en rien laisser paraître.

-Et tu as trouvé le temps de t'entraîner en si peu de temps?

Un petit sourire amer retroussa ses lèvres, un sourire que Bynnos n'avait jamais vu sur le visage d'un enfant avant de rencontrer le prince Végéta.

-Je suppose que je devrais te remercier pour ça, tu m'as permis de rencontrer Freeza et de devenir une vraie Saiyan.

-Et bien alors vas-y, fais-le, tue-moi puisque c'est tout ce que les Saiyans savent faire!

La rage enflamma les yeux de Bra et elle le saisit par le collet avant de ponctuer sa réponse de coups de poings.

-Arrête. De. Blâmer. Les. Saiyans!

Elle le rejeta contre le mur et étourdit par les attaques répétées, Bynnos tituba un instant avant de s'élancer de tout son poids sur Bra. Celle-ci fit un bond du côté avant d'attraper son bras au vol et de le briser d'un coup. Par-dessus son hurlement de douleur, Bynnos entendit Bra lui rappeler :

-Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites!

Une partie de Bynnos savait que Bra n'avait pas tout à fait tord, mais tout son être se révoltait à l'idée de mourir aux mains de la fille de Végéta. À genoux devant cette enfant, Bynnos serra son bras blessé contre lui. Si seulement elle pouvait capter son regard, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes et il pourrait la posséder, mais Bra avait appris sa leçon et restait à bonne distance lui.

-Tu devrais être content Bynnos, lorsque tu seras en enfer, tu pourras te vanter d'avoir vu un vrai Super Saiyan!

Paralysé par la peur, Bynnos fixa l'index dressé de Bra dont jaillit un point lumineux. Un cri silencieux lui opprima la poitrine, mais trop tard, Bra frappa. Au même moment, Bynnos fut brutalement poussé du côté et le cri de rage de Bra retentit tandis qu'il échappait à son attaque.

-T'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Goku! C'était un combat entre lui et moi!

Ses forces l'ayant abandonné, Bynnos se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Jamais de sa vie il n'aurait cru ressentir de la gratitude envers un Saiyan. Ce dernier avait pris position entre la fille de Végéta et lui et tentait maintenant de l'apaiser.

-Bra, calme-toi et réfléchis! Tu ne veux pas vraiment tuer cet homme, n'est-ce pas?

Le ton amical de Goku fit bouillonner Bra de rage. Comment osait-il prendre la part de Bynnos! Mais pour qui se prenait-il?

-Dégage Goku! Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans ce combat!

-Écoute Bra, je sais comment être Super Saiyan peut être… exaltant les premiers temps, mais il faut que tu reprennes le contrôle sinon tu vas regretter-

-Reprendre le contrôle? Je suis en contrôle! Et c'est pour ça que je ne regretterai pas ça! répliqua Bra en joignant les mains avant de produire une boule d'énergie.

Goku n'eut aucune difficulté à éviter l'attaque, mais Bra n'en attendait rien de moins de sa part. Sans lui laisser le temps de digérer l'affront, Bra se jeta sur le Saiyan et s'en suivit une lutte au corps à corps où Bra fut assez satisfaite de constater que ses attaques ne restaient pas sans effets sur son aîné.

-Bra, ton père ne voudrait pas que tu tues quelqu'un, protesta Goku en parant l'un de ses coups.

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde!

Goku serra les dents lorsque le poing de Bra lui effleura la joue. Elle ne plaisantait vraiment pas et il commençait à se demander comment il comblerait les attentes de Bulma sans s'attirer les foudres de Végéta. Il aurait en effet pu mettre Bra hors combat en accédant à un niveau de puissance supérieure, mais Végéta ne lui pardonnerait pas de sitôt d'avoir oser lever la main contre sa fille. Sa fille qui, Goku s'en apercevait rapidement, lui ressemblait bien plus qu'il n'y paraissait. À cette réalisation, Goku se mit à étudier attentivement les mouvements et expressions de Bra tout en comparant sa technique à celle de son adversaire de toujours. Un froncement de sourcil plus prononcé lui permit de devancer le plongeon qu'allait exécuter Bra et Goku en profita pour passer derrière elle et la saisir sous les aisselles, bloquant ses mouvements. D'abord désemparée de se retrouver dans cette position, Bra se tortilla, mais Goku ne desserra pas sa prise.

-Essaie de te calmer Bra! Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi!

-Et alors? Lorsque Bynnos sera mort, ça lui fera un souci de moins!

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais il ne mérite sûrement pas que tu le tues. Il ne peut pas être pire que Freeza et même lui je l'ai épargné!

-Tu parles, c'est mon frère qui a terminé ton sale boulot!

D'un coup sec, elle dégagea l'un de ses bras, pivota et lui porta un coup de coude au visage. Goku réprima un grognement douloureux et la libéra. Cette fois, elle ne lui laissait plus le choix! Tout en priant une dernière fois pour que Bra se rende d'elle-même, Goku intensifia son aura, mais cela ne fit que renforcer la détermination de la petite demi-Saiyan. Lorsque Goku se décida à passer à l'action, Bra se tenait prête à le recevoir, aussi furent-ils pris par surprise par le cri strident suivit d'un sinistre craquement qui retentit non loin d'eux. Tous deux oublièrent leur combat et firent volte-face pour découvrir Aciano la tête de Bynnos entre les mains. En voyant qu'il avait capté leur attention, le jeune Saiyan relâcha sa prise sur Bynnos dont le corps inerte tomba au sol dans un bruit mât.

-Comme ça, le problème est réglé!

Sur ce, le garçon s'écroula au sol, inconscient.

-Aciano!

Toute volonté de combat abandonna Bra alors qu'elle se précipitait vers son jeune allié. Goku quant à lui se pencha sur le corps du dit Bynnos afin d'en chercher le pouls. L'étranger ne dégageait aucune aura et pourtant Goku tâta son cou à la recherche d'un battement. Son geste s'avéra cependant inutile, le garçon avait lui brisé la nuque avec une précision mortelle. En vérité, Goku mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas troublé par le dénouement de ce combat, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir tout de suite. Il y penserait plus tard, lorsque Freeza serait hors d'état de nuire.

-Piccolo n'est pas loin avec des Senzu, sortez d'ici tout de suite et il ne mourra pas, ordonna-t-il à Bra au moment où Bulma les rejoignait.

Bra dut percevoir sa réprobation à travers son ton placide car elle lui lança un regard d'avertissement tout en soulevant le garçon. De toute évidence, ce dernier était parvenu à gagner l'affection de la fille de Végéta. Distraitement, Goku se prit à penser que ce ne serait sûrement pas pour plaire à ce dernier.

* * *

Végéta avait fini de jouer. Certes la découverte de la puissance de sa fille l'avait empli de fierté, mais il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'elle ait été gagnée au cours d'un combat l'opposant aux deux tyrans. L'un comme l'autre étaient sans honneur et aussi sadiques envers leurs adversaires que leurs alliés. Savoir que sa fille avait été exposée à leur cruauté plongeait Végéta dans une rage que la mort de Kooler n'avait apaisée qu'en partie. Il brûlait maintenant de faire subir le même sort à Freeza, mais une question, une seule misérable question, le forçait à contenir sa fureur : comment Bra était-elle devenue Super Saiyan.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait?

La question ne provoqua aucune réaction chez Freeza. Pire, celui-ci ne desserra pas les dents et conserva sa pose défensive. À première vue, aucune trace de peur n'émanait de lui, mais Végéta le connaissait assez pour sentir son appréhension à l'approche de sa dernière heure.

-Te taire ne rendra ta mort que plus rapide, lui fit remarquer Végéta en s'efforçant de garder son sang-froid.

-Pourquoi perdre du temps en bavardage inutile alors que tu es déterminé à me tuer, Végéta!

-Vrai, mais tu auras toujours survécut quelques minutes de plus que ton frère.

Dix longues secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles ils se mesurèrent du regard. Végéta pouvait presque entendre Freeza peser les conséquences de ses prochaines actions et devina qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour repousser la mort, ne serait-ce que de quelques instants. Devinant que Végéta ne le laisserait pas s'échapper, son seul choix logique se limitait à parler, ce qu'il fit, mais avec tant de mauvaise grâce que Végéta esquissa un faible sourire.

-Ta fille m'a défié, nous nous sommes battus, elle est devenue Super Saiyan et Kooler et moi l'avons mis hors combat. Satisfait?

Végéta fronça les sourcils, cette version n'expliquait pratiquement rien aux derniers événements, à commencer comment ils s'étaient échappés des enfers! Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, il n'aurait pas besoin de Freeza pour découvrir ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il l'aurait tué.

-J'ai entraîné Bra et je sais qu'elle n'était pas prête à devenir Super Saiyan. Pour provoquer son éveil aussi tôt, elle a dû subir un choc émotionnel très violent, un élément déclencheur. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Malgré l'agressivité de Végéta, Freeza ne recula pas d'un pas. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Végéta reconnu la malice scintiller derrière l'apparente sérénité de son vieil ennemi; aucun doute possible, le sale lézard savait de quoi il parlait!

-Alors c'est toi qui l'as entraînée? Je suis désolée de t'apprendre que ta fille n'a pas l'étoffe d'une guerrière; elle fait beaucoup trop de sentiment, ce qui demeure assez surprenant pour une enfant de ta lignée.

Un grognement sourd échappa à Végéta. Freeza se moquait de lui et ne cherchait qu'à gagner du temps.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Parle ou de je-

-Ce que je lui ai fait? J'ai tout simplement essayé de la guérir de sa faiblesse.

Freeza jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de désigner Bra à Végéta.

-Tu devrais me remercier, il semblerait que mes leçons aient porté fruits.

Végéta suivit son geste et découvrit à son étonnement Bra en plein combat contre Goku. Même à cette distance il fut frappé par l'intention meurtrière derrière chacun de ses gestes. D'abord médusé par la différence de tempérament chez sa fille, la surprise ne tarda pas à faire place à la colère. Une poigne glacée lui enserra les tripes, accompagnée d'une haine qui dépassait son entendement. Plus que la torture, l'humiliation et la mort qu'il avait connues aux mains de Freeza, Végéta ne pouvait supporter de reconnaître son influence sur Bra. Et pourtant, la lueur meurtrière au fond de son regard était identique à celle qu'il lui avait fallu des années pour éteindre dans le sien.

-Qui aurait cru que la mort de ton misérable père aurait eu tant d'effets sur elle? l'interrogea légèrement Freeza.

Ses paroles incohérentes glissèrent sur Végéta sans atteindre son esprit. Dans son état, il n'y avait plus de place pour l'analyse sensée de ses actions.

-Je vais te tuer! tonna-t-il en laissant sa puissance jaillir autour de lui.

Sans plus attendre, Végéta se jeta sur Freeza. Ce dernier avait cependant prévu l'attaque et au même moment, produisit un disque d'énergie tranchante. Végéta vit l'attaque, mais dévia à peine sa trajectoire. Le disque mordit dans la chair de son bras gauche, mais Végéta ne sentit pas la douleur tant son attention était rivée sur Freeza. Lorsque son poing rencontra le corps de son ennemi juré, il sentit les os de ses côtes céder et Freeza s'écrasa au sol, creusant un énorme cratère autour de lui. Loin d'être satisfait, Végéta l'y suivit. Les yeux injectés de sang, Freeza se débattait avec lui-même pour se remettre sur pied. Une tâche noirâtre apparut sous sa peau, là où Végéta l'avait frappé et celui-ci songea avec détachement qu'il avait dû provoquer une hémorragie interne. Qu'importe, Freeza ne vivrait pas assez longtemps pour en ressentir les effets. Végéta leva le poing, prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce lorsque Freeza râla en se tenant les côtes :

-Tu… ne peux pas me tuer.

-Ne me dis pas que tu penses encore pouvoir me battre! s'écria Végéta sans en croire ses oreilles.

-Ce n'est pas ton destin, s'entêta Freeza. Un Saiyan aux yeux bleus-

-Tu veux dire Trunks? Personnelle, j'ai toujours cru que quelque chose clochait avec cette version!

Sur ces paroles, Végéta forma une boule d'énergie dans sa paume. Étant donné l'état de Freeza, il ne servait à rien de gaspiller son énergie dans une attaque dont il serait le seul à apprécier la puissance.

-Végéta arrête! cria alors Goku en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, mais sans oser entrer dans sa ligne de mire.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça Kakarott! Dès que j'en aurai terminé avec lui, tu es mieux d'avoir trouvé une sacrée bonne raison pour m'empêcher d'en faire autant avec toi pour avoir touché à ma fille!

Du coin de l'œil, Végéta surpris l'embarras momentané du Saiyan et en profita pour reprendre son attaque là où il l'avait laissée. Au comble de son exaspération, Goku bondit devant Freeza

-Kakarott, dégage de là sinon je te pulvérise avec ce salaud! s'échauffa-t-il.

Kakarott qui prenait la part de Freeza, c'était vraiment le monde à l'envers!

-Écoute-moi dix secondes, c'est maître Kaio qui m'envoie et-

-Maître Kaio? Tu dis Maître Kaio? interrogea Végéta en laissant son aura se résorber.

Aussitôt, la tension déserta Goku et Végéta en profita pour garder un œil sur Freeza qui paraissait assez confus de voir quelqu'un prendre sa défense.

-On a un problème, poursuivit Goku, maître Kaio m'a dit que-

Mais profitant de la faiblesse du Saiyan, Végéta se matérialisa derrière lui et chargea Freeza avec tout ce qu'il avait. Avant même que Goku ne comprenne la ruse et ne puisse réagir, Végéta avait transpercé Freeza de part et d'autre de son poing.

-Végéta!

Sans se préoccuper du ton atterré de Goku, Végéta fixa Freeza dont l'horreur et la colère déformaient les traits. Quelques secondes plus tard, toute vie avait déserté ses prunelles rubis et Végéta se dégagea d'un coup sec avant de se redresser fièrement et de se retourner avec Goku qui, à son grand amusement, semblait complètement hébété.

-Ne te mets plus jamais entre mes ennemis et moi. Tu es tellement naïf, tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais obéir!

Goku serra les poings, mais ne trouva rien à ajouter, le mal était fait.

-Et maintenant, si tu me parlais de ce problème, proposa Végéta en massant son bras blessé.

-Grâce à toi, il ne fait peut-être que commencer, murmura Goku.

NA: J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire puisque je savais que je devais tuer Freeza qui est mon deuxième personnage préféré de la série originale (après Végéta). Un gros merci à Caroline qui m'a permis de me sortie de débrouiller cette scène!

Je ne sais pas si cela paraissait dans mon fanfic, mais je déteste vraiment Goku et je n'ai jamais digéré son combat contre Freeza, que je considère comme une grotesque erreur de la part d'Akira Toriyama. D'après moi, seul Végéta avait le droit de le tuer après l'enfer qu'il avait connu sous son règne. J'ai donc cru bon de rectifier cette erreur.

Merci encore une fois à tous les lecteurs et n'ayez crainte, un petit épilogue et tout terminé!


	4. Épilogue

Épilogue

De la fenêtre de la cuisine, Végéta observait Bra alors qu'elle essayait de convaincre Aciano de la rejoindre dans la piscine. Ce dernier lorgnait l'étendu d'eau avec méfiance sans faire mine de vouloir y plonger. En apparence, Bra semblait s'être remise des plus récents événements et bien que Végéta n'ait pas encore osé les aborder avec elle, il ne pourrait pas s'y dérober plus longtemps. L'assaut meurtrier dont il avait été témoin le hantait toujours, mais il ignorait comment aborder la question avec Bra sans la blesser ou raviver ses peurs.

Pour l'instant, Végéta préférait la voir s'adonner à ses jeux habituels, même si c'était avec le Saiyan, plutôt que la voir se murer dans le silence ou la solitude comme lui-même l'avait fait pendant des années. Étrangement, la présence d'Aciano semblait être bénéfique à Bra et c'est en partie pourquoi Végéta ne s'interposait pas entre eux. En réalité, il suivait avec intérêt les efforts de sa fille pour faire découvrir la Terre à son nouvel ami. Végéta esquissa un sourire au souvenir de l'attitude pleine de déférence de ce dernier à son égard; il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les traditions saiyans et malgré l'insistance de Bulma, Aciano n'osait encore y déroger.

-Tu es certain qu'on peut lui faire confiance? l'interrogea Goku en suivant son regard.

-Pourquoi pas? C'était un guerrier prometteur et c'est un Saiyan.

-Je veux dire avec Bra, souligna Goku.

Depuis le dénouement de cette affaire, Goku avait pris l'habitude de venir plus régulièrement à Capsule Corporation et Végéta se doutait que la présence d'Aciano n'était pas étranger à ces intrusions répétées. Lui-même surveillait attentivement sa relation avec Bra sans trop savoir quels sentiments elle lui inspirait. L'enfant lui avait appris que son père, les avait fiancés, mais Végéta évitait d'y accorder trop d'importance. Fiancer des enfants dès l'enfance était une pratique courante parmi les nobles soucieux d'augmenter le prestige de leur famille, mais Bra était si jeune que Végéta n'arrivait pas à prendre cette promesse au sérieux.

-Bra n'a rien craindre de lui, elle pourrait le vaincre sans problème, répondit enfin Végéta.

-Oui mais il est tellement…

-Tellement quoi, Kakarott? _Saiyan_? siffla Végéta en dardant sur lui un regard de défi.

-Eh bien... C'est-à-dire… Tu crois que c'est un bon compagnon de jeu pour Bra? Il est un peu agressif, non? se reprit maladroitement Goku.

-Avec toi, peut-être, souligna Végéta avec supériorité.

En effet, si Aciano ne cachait pas son admiration pour Végéta, il ne dissimulait pas non plus son agacement chaque fois que Goku s'adressait à lui. Super Saiyan ou non, le garçon n'avait pas l'habitude d'accepter la compagnie d'un guerrier d'une caste inférieure, d'autant plus que les manières de Goku le laissaient perplexe.

-Est-ce que Bulma va reconstruire sa machine à voyager dans le temps?

-Tous ses plans ont été détruits pendant la bataille, il faudra qu'elle reprenne ses travaux à zéro et la reconstruction de son laboratoire l'occupe du matin au soir.

-Sans compter que mon père est prêt à adopter le gamin! s'exclama Trunks tout en inspectant le contenu du réfrigérateur. Imagine, il a enfin un vrai Saiyan dans tous les sens du terme à entraîner!

Trunks n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa taquinerie que Végéta fit sauter la canette de boisson gazeuse qu'il venait de décapsuler, éclaboussant son blouson. Sous le jet glacé, Trunks poussa un juron retentissant.

- N'oublie pas de nettoyer la cuisine, lui recommanda calmement Végéta.

Trunks poussa un grognement exaspéré avant de monter se changer. Pendant leur échange, Goku avait prit un air soucieux qui n'échappa pas à Végéta.

-Tu l'entraînes vraiment?

-À quoi est-ce que tu t'attendais? Pensais-tu qu'il passerait ses journées à se ramollir la cervelle devant la télévision?

-Et tu crois que c'est une bonne idée? On ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire.

-Tu m'as bien fait confiance à moi, non? lui fit remarquer Végéta.

Goku esquissa un faible sourire et Végéta sut qu'il avait marqué un bon point.

-Et puis, je te ferai remarquer que tu accordes plus de confiance aux hommes de Freeza qu'à un Saiyan!

-Ils sont inoffensifs! protesta Goku. Et puis, Chichi apprécie le coup de main, elle a toujours voulu avoir de l'aide à la maison.

Encore une fois, Végéta fut ébahi par la naïveté du Saiyan. Ne comprenait-il pas que ces hommes étaient les mêmes guerriers qui avaient réduits des races entières à l'esclavage? Il est vrai que depuis la chute de leurs maîtres, ils n'étaient plus aussi fiers ou dangereux, mais Végéta ne s'y fiait pas.

À la mort de Kooler et Freeza, leurs hommes s'étaient naturellement tournés vers les puissants Saiyans en quête de soutient, soutient que Végéta le leur avait refusé. Goku, dans un élan de générosité, ou de stupidité, tout dépendait du point de vue, les avait invités à vivre chez lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient adaptés à la vie sur Terre. Seul Zarbon avait refusé l'hospitalité de Goku, préférant errer sur la planète à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper.

-Et parlant de Freeza, tu n'as rien appris de nouveau?

-Non, répondit sombrement Végéta.

Chaque fois que Goku venait à Capsule Corporation, ils avaient la même conversation et chaque fois ils se séparaient guère plus avancés qu'ils ne l'étaient au premier jour.

-Pas de trace de Kooler ou Freeza, ajouta-t-il les dents serrées.

Le roi Emma avait fait fouiller les cieux et les enfers sans trouver la moindre trace des âmes disparues; c'était comme si Freeza et Kooler n'avaient jamais quitté leur espace-temps. Avec un peu de chance, ils s'inquiétaient pour rien, mais Végéta n'y croyait pas. Quelque part, loin de toute intervention divine ou mortelle, les deux frères tyrans l'heure où sonnerait leur vengeance.

-Est-ce que tu as parlé à ta famille? l'interrogea Goku.

-Trunks et Bulma sont au courant, mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire à Bra pour l'instant. Elle vient à peine de rentrer et ce n'est pas le moment de l'inquiéter.

Goku l'approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis se leva pour prendre congé. Végéta ne fit pas un geste pour le retenir, puis remarqua l'hésitation du Saiyan sur le pallier de la cuisine. Malgré l'embarras évident de Goku, il garda le silence et attendit. Enfin, après avoir rassemblé son courage, Goku osa lui poser la question qui qui brûlait les lèvres :

-Est-ce que tu es curieux?

-À propos de quoi?

-Bra a créé un univers où la planète Végéta n'a pas été détruite, tu n'es pas curieux de voir ce qui va se passer?

Curieux? Un univers où son peuple avait survécu, où il serait monté sur le trône après son père... Végéta secoua la tête, comme pour chasser ces souvenirs, il avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge de vivre dans les rêves et les regrets.

-Qu'importe, répondit-il, cet univers ne me concerne pas.

* * *

-Prince Végéta, écoutiez-vous?

-Bien sûr que j'écoutais, imbécile! s'échauffa le jeune prince en foudroyant le conseiller du regard.

Ce dernier inclina la tête en signe d'excuse et repris son discours là où il l'avait interrompu. Végéta sentit l'inconfort de Nappa à ses côtés et pour une fois, la partageait. Certes l'état de l'empire était un sujet préoccupant en ces temps instables, mais Végéta n'avait aucune envie d'écouter ce que cet homme avait à dire. Au cours des dernières semaines, l'absence de son père s'était faite cruellement ressentir dans sa vie; du jour au lendemain il avait endossé les responsabilités d'un Roi et avait été lancé dans la sphère politique. Les circonstances extraordinaires entourant sa montée au pouvoir avaient ébranlé tout son peuple et Végéta trouvait l'atmosphère du palais bien plus lourde que dans ses souvenirs. Même Nappa avait repris son rôle de garde du corps avec un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Depuis la mystérieuse disparition de Freeza, l'univers semblait s'être mis en suspend. Personne ne savait comment réagir à cet inexplicable événement et la panique gagnait les diverses planètes qui étaient jusqu'alors sous la poigne de fer du tyran. Alors que certaines se désespéraient de cette disparition qui les laissait à la merci de leurs voisins, ailleurs des rébellions éclataient et des soulèvements écrasaient les guerriers de Freeza qui avaient l'audace de chercher à rétablir l'ordre. Seule la planète Végéta échappait encore aux représailles car, si personne n'expliquait le sort de Freeza, tous savaient qu'il s'était scellé alors qu'il affrontait Cereja. Plusieurs théories courraient sur ce qui s'était déroulé entre la petite demi-Saiyan et Freeza et Végéta pouvait presque sentir le regard de tout l'univers rivé sur leur planète. Pour l'instant, la crainte que son peuple inspirait gardait les lieutenants les plus puissants de Freeza à l'écart, mais il se demandait combien de temps encore les Saiyans seraient à l'abri. Tous ces retournements ne lui avaient guère laissé le temps de faire le deuil de son père et ne rendait toute cette situation que plus irréelle.

-Est-ce que tous les enfants que vous aviez évacués ont été retrouvés?

Le conseiller s'interrompit dans sa lancée et lui lança un regard lourd de reproches, comprenant que le jeune prince n'avait pas écouté un seul mot de son rapport. Végéta fit cependant mine de ne s'apercevoir de rien. Étant donné la situation politique de l'univers, il préférait savoir tous les enfants saiyans en sécurité sur la planète avant de se pencher sur la stratégie à adopter.

-Presque, répondit enfin le conseiller dans le silence absolu de la salle.

Végéta soutient le regard de l'homme sans broncher. Il n'était pas sans ignorer que l'évacuation partielle de la planète avait été orchestrée par lui et alors que la plupart des enfants avaient été rappelés, les siens manquaient toujours à l'appel.

-Votre fils est celui qui est venu appeler les Saiyans au combat, n'est-ce pas? Il n'est pas enregistré dans la liste d'évacuation, ajouta Végéta après une seconde de réflexion.

Le Saiyan redressa fièrement la tête, mettant presque son prince au défi de trouver un reproche à son fils.

-Plusieurs personnes affirment l'avoir vu se lancer à l'assaut du vaisseau de Freeza, lui annonça Végéta. Aciano a fait preuve d'un grand courage, je suis certain que peu importe où il se trouve, il fait honneur aux Saiyans.

Le Saiyan s'inclina profondément devant lui et murmura un remerciement pour ces louanges. Piètres consolations alors que sa lignée se trouvait coupée, songea distraitement Végéta. Aciano s'était lancé à l'assaut du vaisseau de Freeza… Cela aurait dû être lui!

Un appel dans la salle d'audience interrompit le cours des pensées de Végéta et celui-ci se redressa sur le trône pour mieux évaluer l'adolescent qui s'avançait vers lui. Le jeune homme exécuta une révérence tel que le voulait le protocole, mais qui, dans les circonstances présentes, ennuya Végéta. Dans leur état de guerre imminente, l'heure n'était pas aux convenances!

-Pourquoi t'es-tu opposé au rapatriement de ton frère? lui demanda-t-il, coupant court aux cérémonie.

L'adolescent risqua un coup d'œil vers lui et s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres.

-Mon frère a été envoyé en mission, Prince Végéta. Il ne l'a pas complétée.

-J'ai vu le dossier de ton cadet, il n'est pas très impressionnant!

Végéta parcourut la liasse de papiers que Nappa lui avait remise. Bien qu'il connaissait le dossier sur le bout des doigt, il relu de nouveau les exploits qu'avait accomplis Bardock au nom de leur empire. Il avait beau être un guerrier de troisième classe, Bardock avait prouvé sa valeur à de nombreuses reprises, allant jusqu'à sacrifier sa vie contre Freeza. Une telle audace méritait d'être soulignée.

-Ton père a fait preuve de plus de courage que bien des guerriers dans cette salle, déclara Végéta. Afin d'honorer sa mémoire, j'ai décidé que ton frère pourrait être éduqué parmi nos guerriers de premières classes. Il ne te reste qu'à signer ces formulaires de rappel et ton frère pourra s'entraîner parmi l'élite de notre peuple.

À l'agacement du prince, un murmure réprobateur parcourut la salle d'audience. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des Saiyans de faire fît de la classe d'un nouveau-né et seul Raditz demeura impassible devant cette offre. L'adolescent attendit que le silence retombe avant de répondre, choisissant ses mots avec soin :

-Au nom de mon frère, je vous remercie, notre famille est honorée de votre générosité, mais je demande à votre majesté de laisser mon frère compléter sa mission.

Végéta haussa un sourcil sans comprendre les motifs derrière la demande de Raditz. N'importe quel Saiyan dans sa position aurait été prêt à tuer pour cet honneur et pourtant, l'adolescent refusait le prestige qu'il lui offrait.

-Et tu crois que quelques années sur cette misérable planète suffiront à faire de lui un meilleur guerrier?

L'adolescent se raidit et pendant quelques secondes, lui-même parut à court de mots.

-Cereja le croyait, répondit-il enfin.

Careja… Raditz était le premier à oser prononcer son nom devant lui depuis son retour précipité. Cette fois, un tumulte secoua la salle d'audience et il s'écoula quelques secondes avant que Végéta n'ait la présence d'esprit de rétablir l'ordre.

-Ainsi Cereja t'a conseillé de laisser ton frère accomplir sa mission?

Le fils de Bardock acquiesça gravement et ajouta après une seconde d'hésitation :

-Elle m'a dit qu'il deviendrait un très puissant guerrier.

-J'en doute fort! répliqua Végéta avec humour. Cependant, je veux bien accéder à ton souhait. Si tu es si sûr du potentiel de ton frère, qu'il reste sur Terre. Sache simplement que j'exigerai de l'affronter en combat singulier avant son retour sur la planète Végéta. Nous verrons alors ce que valaient les prédictions de Cereja!

Sans prêter attention à l'expression choquée de Raditz, ou aux protestations de Nappa, Végéta baissa les yeux sur la fiche du nouveau-né. Kakarott… il verrait bien ce que valait le fils d'un guerrier de troisième classe!

L'univers était un lieu surprenant et imprévisible. Au cours des années, il était toujours parvenu à le plier à ses désirs, à en repousser les limites et pourtant, pour la toute première fois, ce même univers l'emplissait d'une amère déception. Profitant de sa solitude, il poussa un profond soupir et remua lentement le contenu de son verre. Les ordres qu'aboyaient ses subalternes dans la cour du palais lui parvenaient dans un faible murmure, mais il n'entretenait plus l'espoir de voir leurs efforts récompensés. Ses fils avaient disparu depuis assez longtemps pour qu'il sache qu'il ne les reverrait plus.

Déception. Ce n'était pas un sentiment qui était familier à King Kold et il détestait être ainsi pris au dépourvu. Mais comment ses deux fils avaient-ils pu faire preuve d'autant d'étourderie? Il est vrai que Freeza avait toujours été un esprit vindicatif, mais il avait pensé que la présence de son aîné aurait contrebalancé sa nature emportée et qu'à deux, ils auraient été à l'abri des ennuis.

Depuis qu'on lui avait appris la disparition de ses héritiers, rien n'allait plus. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à concevoir que ses fils aient pu être vaincus et l'incertitude dans laquelle était plongée l'univers le rongeait lui-même. Sans compter les multiples rebellions qu'il devait réprimer afin de rétablir sa suprématie… Dire que ces mêmes planètes tremblaient devant ses fils il n'y avait encore que quelques semaines!

La plupart des hommes de ses fils avaient repris leur service sous sa bannière, mais malgré leur empressement, King Kold ne ce faisait aucune illusion; ce n'était pas par fidélité envers l'un ou l'autre de ses fils qu'ils s'étaient si rapidement liés à lui, mais par besoin de meneurs. Des moutons… Ils n'étaient tous que des moutons et auraient accepté de reprendre leur carnage habituel sous les ordres du premier venu avec un semblant de cervelle! La fidélité et le sens de l'honneur étaient des qualités rares et difficiles à trouver, surtout chez des soldats. Heureusement, il y avait des exceptions, songea-t-il en reconnaissant le pas plein d'assurance de sa toute dernière recrue.

-Capitaine Guiny, au rapport! s'annonça le guerrier d'une voix tonitruante avant de claquer les talons, plier les genoux et de balancer ses bras vers l'avant.

King Kold pinça les lèves en voyant sa quiétude briser de manière aussi cavalière. L'enthousiasme du Capitaine Guiny avait quelque chose de déroutant, mais il voulait bien fermer les yeux sur ses excentricités s'il se montrait aussi compétant que son fils l'avait cru.

-Repos Capitaine.

Ce dernier reprit une posture plus digne tandis que King Kold le transperçait du regard.

-J'espère que vous me ramener de bonnes nouvelles Capitaine. Vous savez à quel point cette histoire… me laisse dans l'embarras.

Le capitaine Guiny ne parut pas se formaliser du la menace sous-jacente et sa réponse sonna presque joyeusement aux oreilles de King Kold :

-Malheureusement, nous sommes toujours sans nouvelles de ces seigneurs Freeza et Kooler. Les recherches se poursuivent toujours, mais-

-Vous avez ce que je vous ai demandé?

Le capitaine hocha la tête avant de tendre une boîte à King Cold. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entrevu, King Kold laissa transparaître une émotion : la curiosité. Il savait déjà ce que contenait la boîte, mais il lui tardait d'avoir l'objet tant convoité sous les yeux. Une fois les menus détails réglés, il pourrait s'y pencher plus attentivement.

-Et les hommes du vaisseau de Kooler?

-Tous éliminés selon vos instructions, monsieur.

-Très bien. Qu'en est-il des rébellions au nord de Tajally?

-J'ai envoyé mes hommes s'occuper des plus importants regroupements. Une fois leurs meneurs disparus, les autres tomberont comme des mouches. Je puis vous assurer que l'ordre sera rétabli dans tout l'empire d'ici la fin de la semaine.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, l'efficacité du Capitaine Guiny était remarquable. King Kold hocha la tête en un mouvement appréciateur et invita le guerrier à se servir un verre de vin. Tandis que celui-ci humait le bouquet de la dispendieuse boisson pour en apprécier toute la richesse, King Kold ouvrit la boîte et en retira l'objet de sa convoitise.

Dans sa paume brillait un bijou, un simple médaillon qui détenait pourtant la clef du mystère entourant la disparition de ses héritiers. Sans plus se préoccuper de la présence du Capitaine Guiny, King Kold entreprit de le retourner sous toutes ses coutures avant de revenir à la photo centrale. Cette photo constituait le seul indice quant au sort de ses fils et il rageait à l'idée de ne pas parvenir à en percer les secrets. Son regard se fixa d'abord sur la petite demi-Saiyan avant de passer à chacun des membres de sa famille pour en revenir au Saiyan. Étrangement, contrairement à ses fils, ce n'était pas le Roi Végéta qu'il voyait en ce Saiyan. En étudiant les traits et la posture de l'homme, une image s'imposa peu à peu dans son esprit. Ses conclusions n'avaient aucun sens et pourtant, King Kold n'arrivait pas à en démordre. L'arrogance et l'assurance que dégageait le Saiyan étaient identiques à celle du Prince Végéta. Une version adulte du prince… mais le prince tout de même. Cette découverte déconcerta King Kold qui referma le poing sur le médaillon avant de laisser son regard dériver au loin dans l'espoir de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses idées.

-Sire, quels sont vos ordres en ce qui concerne les Saiyans?

À la mention de ses ennemis, le visage de King Kold se ferma. Tout son empire et ses hommes attendaient cette décision depuis des semaines et il savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus être retardée. Les Saiyans, ils étaient la cause de tous ses malheurs et il serait si facile de les détruire! Maintenant que la petite demi-Saiyan avait disparu, un ordre de lui et le glas sonnerait pour eux. Oui, les détruire serait la solution facile, mais une solution qui ne lui garantissait pas de retrouver ses fils ou de les venger. Tout en soupesant les enjeux, Kink Kold jeta un dernier coup d'œil au médaillon. Le prince Végéta… Sans le savoir, cet enfant pouvait détenir le destin de ses fils entre ses mains.

-Qu'on les laisse en paix. L'heure de leur destruction viendra, mais ce plaisir est réservé à mes fils, décida-t-il enfin.

Ces paroles laissèrent un goût amer à King Kold et celui-ci espéra ne pas avoir à les regretter. Il chassa bien vite cette appréhension. Quelque part, où qu'ils soient, ses fils auraient leur vengeance.

* * *

Après avoir vainement tenté d'attirer Aciano dans la piscine, Bra se hissa hors de l'eau et attrapa sa serviette de plage.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, c'est très rafraîchissant!

-Je préfère les lacs et les rivières, soutient Aciano. Et puis, elle sent bizarre ta piscine.

Bra rit de bon cœur; de tous les avantages que possédaient les Saiyans, elle était soulagée de ne pas avoir hérité de leur odorat ultra développé. Le chlore lui aurait sans doute gâché plus d'une journée d'été.

-On fait la course autour de la maison? Je n'irai pas à pleine vitesse, lui suggéra-t-elle.

Aciano ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un souffle d'air glacé balaya leurs visages, les frigorifiant sur place. Le jeune Saiyan fronça les sourcils et se frotta vigoureusement les avant-bras afin d'en chasser la chair de poule. Au même moment, il entendit Bulma les appeler de la cuisine :

-Aciano, Bra, le dîner sera bientôt prêt!

Aciano en oublia la brise et se sentit saliver à la pensée du repas qui l'attendait. La Terre était peut-être un endroit étrange, mais leur cuisine était savoureuse! Il trottina vers la maison tout en s'attendant à être rejoint par Bra d'un instant à l'autre, puis s'aperçut qu'elle ne le suivait pas. En se retournant vers elle, Aciano fut frappé par la pâleur de son amie et son regard fixe.

-Bra? Est-ce que ça va?

Au son de sa voix, celle-ci fit le saut et pendant un instant, Aciano se demanda si elle avait entendu sa question. Bra cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et reprit quelques couleurs avant de répondre d'une voix chevrotante :

-J'ai froid.

En voyant qu'Aciano n'était pas convaincu par son explication, Bra s'efforça à sourire.

-Je vais ma changer et je te rejoins, d'accord?

Sans attendre la réponse d'Aciano, Bra bondit à la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'elle referma à toute vitesse derrière elle. Appuyant son front sur la vitre, Bra prit une profonde inspiration avant de faire le tour de la pièce des yeux. C'était ridicule, elle le savait bien, leurs ennemis étaient morts, plus personnes ne la guettait dans l'ombre et pourtant… Bra secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. De toute évidence, elle avait passé trop de temps sur la planète Végéta, pendant un instant, elle avait cru sentir l'aura de Freeza portée par le vent!

**FIN**

**Voici donc ma conclusion pour cette histoire. J'espère que vous l'avez aimée parce que je ne compte pas me lancer dans un nouveau fanfic de sitôt! Merci à tous pour votre patience et vos encouragements, c'était VRAIMENT apprécié. Je ferai sûrement des mises à jours de certains chapitres (je sais qu'une histoire gagne toujours a être révisée plusieurs fois), mais il n'y aura pas de suite. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir entendu parlé de ce site, écrire un fanfic peut être très enrichissant et c'est un excellent moyen d'apprivoiser et développer son style. Sur ce, merci encore et bonne chance à tous ceux et celles qui veulent se lancer dans l'écriture! **


End file.
